A Mistaken Friendship
by christmasness
Summary: Tiara and Allen promised to be friends forever.Maybe even more.But one day, Tiara felt like deadweight to all the exorcists and left headquarters.2 years later, Allen,Lavi,and Lenalee meets someone that is by far similar to Tiara.But she denies it.Allen s
1. Meeting Tiara

I do not Own D-gray man or any of the characterss

* * *

Tiara and Allen promised to be friends forever.Maybe even more.But one day, Tiara felt like deadweight to all the exorcists and left headquarters.2 years later, Allen,Lavi,and Lenalee meets someone that is by far similar to Tiara.But she denies it.Allen slowly figures out her identity,and falls in love all over again.Or is it the memory of Tiara that he's in love with??

* * *

"Allen!Allen!" Tiara shouted down as they climbed their way up the mountains.

"Slow Down Tiara, please, I dont want you getting hurt."Allen shouted back.

"Dont worry about me Allen, you perfectly know that I can take care of myself when it comes to these type of things."

Allen sighed as he watched Tiara swiftly making her way up up to the headquarters of the Dark Orders.

Tiara bent down over the mountains grasping his hand while pulling him up.A blush crept over his cheeks.He loved the feeling of knowing that she'll be there to help him and that he'll be there to help her.

Tiara POV

"I made it" Allen whispered.

I looked over at Allen and couldnt help but just smile.

"No, We made it." I fixed Allen. "Never forget, Friends forever, till death and beyond. Ill have your back even when we're in heaven."

"How do you know we'll be in heaven?" he asked.

"I just do." I replied

Allen nodded his head as we made our way to the door.My hands made way to the doorbell, but I was stopped by Allen."Lemme do it."

I winced back at his words, Allen never let me take care of myself. He was over protective, and sadly, I relied on him for everything making me dependent and Allen independent. Allen knocked on the door, and as soon as he raised his hand, a face flew right at us making me lose my balance and tipping over. Allen went to his knees as he helped me stand up.The face started scanning us and before we knew it, we were accused of being cursed. A moment later, I could feel the pierce of a sword cut my back.

"Tiara!" Allen shouted while lifting me and backing away from the enemy. I lifted my body up, thank God it was only a slight cut, and I was able to avoid it before it got too deep. I saw a man with blue hair tied up in a ponytail.He was cornering Allen. His sword was continuously knocking against Allen's Innocence arm. Without thinking, I took a rock and threw it at him rappidly.I had no idea what was happening.But all I knew was that if I stopped throwing rocks, me AND Allen would both get hurt.I could tell by his face, that this enemy was furious and yet embarrassed. A giggle escaped from my mouth, and that was when I stopped throwing the rocks,and he used this opening to stop me. He dropped his sword, seeing that I had no innocence and it wouldnt be a fair fight. His right arm wrapped around my waist, and his left arm against my upper thigh.Thats when I stopped laughing.

"RAPPPPPERR!!!!" I screamed continuously.

"Just wait until Master Crow find out about this.He's gonna chop you to pieces!!!" I screamed again.

"Get off me y..youuuu. WIERDO!!!!" I Screamed as well as otherr rudee comments about him.

"Master Crow?" the guy with blue hair questioned.

"Yes, Crow!" I said while biting his ear.

He gasped out in pain.Hah.I reached his weak spot.The ear.

"Wait" he said in the same monotonious tone."Are you talking about THE CROSS MARIAN?" he asked

"Well I dont know if it's Marian, but I know his name is Cross." I said this completely forgeting that he was the one I accused of being a rapist.

The man with blue hair turned around in an instant, and started yelling through the wall.Allen stood up and in a moments glance his face went from worn out to angry. His fingers pointed directly at me and the blue haired guy.His index finger waved continously in front of me. All the words that left his moouth ended up as incomprehensible stutters.He finally started to move as he walked towards me. His arms reached to my waist. I looked at where his hand went,and I completely remembered this guy was still holding onto me.His hands still at the same spot where he first held onto me.I laughed as I watched Allen try to yank his hands away while the blue-haired man was yelling at the door.Allen was getting really paranoid and pulled at me,so I fell into his arms. I started cracking up so bad.Allen just sat there with me laughing in his arms. The blue-haired guy turned around and motioned at us to follow him. I slowly stood up and followed him. I liked this guy. He was funny. Allen on the other hand hated him. I could so tell by the way Allen glared at him.But they will be close friends soon.Atleast I hope so.This was going to be fun.


	2. Kanda Approves

TIARA POV

I followed the blue-haired guy.I was so excited. Jumping and giggling at the same time, I waved to everyone beside me. Receiving a smile from them in return.Me and Allen were getting so many stares I couldnt help but just burst out in laughter.I held my stomach because of past experiences from laughing to the point where I had gotten a stomachache from laughing.I couldnt stop.More stares were coming my way.Allen smiled at me, while patting my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Would you Shutup?!?!?!?"the Blue haired guy screamed. My eyes darted back up at him.

"Ohh please.Like you've never Laughed before." I said while laughing back at him

"As a matter of fact, Ive never met someone who smiles and laughs constantly like you do."

I replied by jumping onto his back and pulling out his sword from his belt and I threw it to Allen so he wouldnt decide to chop me up."If you wont laugh and smile,then I'll just have to tickle you till I get a smirk."I said. My hands did exactly what I said.He tried his best to shake me off.But I wasnt getting of until I got what I wanted.I watched as people were forming a circle while laughing and Allen trying to catch me so I didnt fall and get hurt. This guy was tough.He wasnt even smiling.I tickled him some more but it wasnt working.I pouted as I jumped off his back and then tackled him down again.Thats when I saw it.A giggle.He giggled! He finally giggled!! While we were both on the floor, my hands formed a hug around him."I knew you could do it!" I said while still hugging him."Gett off of me you little runt."he replied.Allen then quickly pried me off of him.A hint of jealousy in his eyes.I turned around and tackled Allen to the floor."Now its your turn!!!"I shouted again.I tickled him hardd.But Allen was a quick laugher.I hugged Allen and whispered into his ear "I think my first impression on everyone was fun dont you thiink?"

Circles were forming around us and I could constantly hear the same question.

"Who is she?"

"She made Kanda laugh.Who in the world can do that?"

"What about the guy with white hair? He's cursed."

The guy with blue hair (that I soon discovered his name was Kanda) kept turning around just in case I mite pounce on him again.Each time he turned around.Id give my biggest smile.

We all entered an awfully large office littered with paper.A cake was just sitting in the middle of the room.At a moments notice I jumped at the cake.My hands grabbing at it.A man in a doctor's outfit grabbed my head while keeping the cake away from me.

"This is for LENALEEE!" he said in a whiny voice.

"HUH?!?" was all that I could squirm out my mouth

"LENALLE!!!!"

A girl with long green hair came out from behind the many doors."Brotherrr...you can give her the cake.I dont want it."

I smiled as my hands went for the cake.Quickly grabbing it away from the guy.I ran over to Allen and offered some to to everyone in the room, including Kanda,offering a piece to everyone.

Everyone was introduced to me and Allen.I think I made a great impression.Me and Allen stood side by side, as we listened to our direction

"OK.first...Allen, you follow us." the directorrr said.

"and Tiara, you go pick a room for yourself."

Everyone was about to leave the room when I replied "Bu...uut.. I share a room with someone?"

Everyone turned around and gave me a questioning look "Tiara, you want to share a room?"

"YES!!! Ive always been afraid by myself,with all the ghosts and stuff."

"Well who are you gonna share a room with?"

"Well, I can mostly live with Allen,and well, occasionally room with Lenalee or Kanda."

The moment I said that, Kanda and Allen both turned around with a shocked look on their face.

"I REFUSE" they both shouted in unison.

"Kanda might hurt or do something inappropiate to Tiara while she's still sleeping." Allen shouted

"You think I would do anything to that little mushroom? I still refuse! My rooms already cramped enough." Kanda whispered

"Well... Tiara, dont you think that would be a little awkward? Kanda and Allen are both guys you know, and there is only one bed."The director said

"Well,yea but I trust Allen and I've been sharing a room with Allen my whole life.As for Kanda...well I wanna get to know him more." I repliedd with a grin on my face.

"OK. Well its your choice.Go pick a room for you and Allen." The director said while sighing.

I ran out the room.But turned back through the door "Uhhhhh.Where are the rooms?" I asked timiddly.

"ok.ummm.since you wanna know Kanda more.Kanda, you go with her."The director said

I ran up to Kanda and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the office.Leaving Allen to his own agenda.

"Heyy heyy KandaWhere are the rooms?" I asked

"Well I could Show you if youd let me lead the way!" He answered

"Kaaaaaaaaaanda dont be mad.Im soorry." I squealed

Kanda turned around in a split second and replied "What? who said I was mad?"

"Well it seemed like you were mad at me so I.. I just wanted to apologize."

"I dont get mad over things like that."

"Suuuuuuuuure you dont." I replied with a clever tone.

Kanda and I,hand in hand, we walked togetherr.We set foot in a large room filled with millions of doors.Each door containing a room for our own.I looked through each one, eager to pick out my own.Kanda watched behind me as I ran around.I finally asked

"Hey Kanda which room is yours?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well because...I wanna have a room RIGHT next to yours!!!"

"I refuse"he shouted

I gave my sad face as he turned his head in the other direction.

"Dont think your the only one that has information about your own room" I whispered

"What?"

I bolted into the closest room where a guy about my age with red hair laid on his bed sleeping.I ran over to his bed and shook him violently.He woke up grabbing his hammer.He stared at me for a minute and then a large grin replaced his confused face.

"Ahhhh so your the new comer I heard about that made Yu smile." he said

"Yu?" I asked

"Thats Kanda, by the way, my names Lavi." he replied

"Ahahhahaha.Yu?"I laughed

That second, Kanda crashed into the room and yanked at the back of my shirt.

"What is wrong with you?!?! I thought you were lost or something!"Kanda shouted as he held onto my shirt so I wouldnt run off again.

"Wow,amazing! Yu, I never knew you would actually worry about someone.Thats a first!" Lavi laughed

"Its Kanda."he spoke in a faint tone.

"Well...So?? wheres Kanda's room?" I asked

"Kanda eh? its right next to mine on the left."He answered

"Is there any open right next to his?"

"Actually, theres one open right now,its on my right.So if you'd like,you can be two doors away from him"

"Thats PERFECT!" I shouted


	3. Friends Forever

I had picked out my room.As plain as it was, it still felt like home.It was getting near dark as I slipped into the dress that the orders gave me.It was a silky white dress that barely reached my knees.I sat down on the bed as I was combing my hair, the door slammed open.There Allen was.He limped over to me and in a quick movement he hugged me.He pulled my head in closer to his chest.My arms snaked around his waist as I hugged him back."Allen? whats wrong?"I asked him as my eyes looked up at him but still caught in the hug."Nothing.Nothing.Its just...I cant believe we're finally here, together"he answered."Allen..."I didnt know what to say for the first time.As I tried to scramble out of the hug,his grip on my waist was even tighter than before."Just a little bit longer Tiara, I dont want this moment to end,never." It was silent.Not an awkward silence.But a rather comforting one.The feel of Allen's grip loosened.I smiled at Allen and as regular, he smiled back.

My body dropped down on to the bed as I scoot over for Allen to lay down as well.We both layed on our sides staring straight at each other."So,why so emotional today Allen?Something special happen today?"I asked.

A tint of red was on his face.

"No not really.Why you ask?"

"Well maybe because you just hugged me and it seemed so...so.. emotional."

"Well,its because I just started my dream,and I wouldnt have gotten all this way without you."

"Ohh please Allen,you need to thank Master Crow.Although he was kinda scary and always bringing us trouble" I said smiling the whole time.

"So Allen, what do you think of Kanda?" I asked

"Kanda? you dont like him do you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Allen!" I said embarrased

"Well, do you?"

"No! he's funny and all but he's just way too old for me,if I liked anyone here, it would probraly be Lavi, he's like the same age as me."

"Lavi?Who's Lavi?You like him?But we just got here!"

"Calm down Allen, I was just kidding.What do you think about Lenalee? She's really pretty."

"Lenalee? True she is pretty,but your even prettier.Your smile can light up the whole room.All of these people have experienced a real smile because of you." he answered

"Allen? your words just gave me another reason to smile." My face was burning up.No one ever said anything so meaningul to me before.

"good.good.Ive always wanted to be the reason for your smile."

"Allen who Do you like?" I asked.

"Thats for you to find out" he answered,and under his breath he whispered "You idiot." As if I didnt hear him say that.

"Friends Forever"I whispered

"Friends Forever" he whispered with a slight sound of questioning in it.

Weeks passed by, Allen's and my friendship with everyone in the Dark Orders grew.We were like family.

I awoke from my bed,scrambling around in my sheets, Allen wasnt here! Again.He left on another mission without telling me Again.Tears started to well up in my eyes.Allen was gone.Again.Leaving me all alone in the middle of the night.He never took me on the missions and never told me about them.Everytime he came home, he would just hug me and leave it at that.We were seperating.Getting farther away.As though he wasn't my best friend anymore.He spent more time with Lenalee as I spent more time with Lavi and Kanda.I bolted out of my room and right into Kanda.I held him tight.Crying into his stomach for he was much taller than I.His arms wrapped around my shoulders and patted me on the back.Kanda had accepted me alot more than he did right when I met him.He smiled more often.I even got thankyous for making Kanda more aproachable.I kept on crying,letting my feelings out as Kanda stood there not knowing what to do."What's wrong now?" Kanda asked.

"Aaa..aaa.lllen he..."I stuttered

"he left on a mission?" Kanda finished my sentence.

"yes."

"Tiara, you cry every time he leaves for a mission,its gonna happen.He'll be fine.Lenalee is with him."

"Its not that...I know this is selfish but, I was excited on going all these missions with him.And I got to go none.Instead its Lenalee that goes."

"Are you jealous of Lenallee?" he asked

"Right now I am.Allen seems to like Lenallee alot more.I guess the saying is true, love can take over any friendship."

"Love?"Kanda asked.

"Yeah.Lenalees so pretty,and she's so elegant.Something I can never be even if I try. I bet Allen loves her.and he doesnt value our friendship anymore."

"Look at me!"Kanda said as he grabbed my chin and lifted it up.Staring at me with an intense glare. "Dont say that! Dont put yourself down like that." He yelled.

"Its true!!! why cant I state the ttruth?"I yelled.This time with sobs in between each word.As he loosened his grip on my chin, I turned away immediately.

"Look at me!" he yelled again. "You are beautiful,and dont you ever forget it.And elegance? every girl has something special.Lenallee has elegance and you have...you have..."

"I thought so... you cant even think of a special trait I have."I whispered

"You didnt let me finish! you have your smile.That smile of yours can do anything.Now I know what a real smile is,and every single smile you plaster is a real one."he said with pure sincerity.

"Thats...thats what Allen said." I whispered under my breath.

"Oh dear.Allen might be a little jealous with this." A voice came from behind me.I turned around.It was the director.

Click.The camera flashed

"Ohh that was nice.Although if I show Allen this, he might be a little jealous.Looks like you guys are lovers...the original hold the chin trick.NICE GOING KANDA."the director said.

It wasnt embarrassing.Not to me it wasnt.Kanda was there for me.He made me feel a little bit better.

I turned around as Kanda's hands loosened.Now, I stood in front of Kanda and in front of me, stood the director.

"Director, wheres Allen?" I asked

" He's on a mission with Lenalee.Oh look the polaroid is working.The pictures are coming out.And btw Kanda,I know that Tiara is a great girl, but Allen called dibs on her first, you need to go get your own."

"What??!?!!"Kanda shouted.

"Its Allen that left her.He's the one that has been following that Lenalee.Leaving her all alone.Atleast I was here when Allen didnt care." He continued

I winced back at his words,It was true, Allen no longer cared.

"I mean like, Lenalee is like so perfect, what guy doesnt like her?" The directorr cut in as his eyes blared up.

I couldnt take it anymore.I walked away from this scene.Although the both of them wanted me to feel better, it wasnt working.

I went into the cafeteria where I sat down in the corner of the room.People were just getting up from a long sleep.It was breakfast but i was in absoltely no mood to eat.I tried my best to hold in my tears.My eyes were watery but atleast I wasnt crying.The door busted open, as Lavi rushed into the room along with Kanda.Lavi's eyes searched around the room."What waas he looking for?" I thought.Then, Lavi's eyes stared directly at mine,I froze up.He started power walking towards me.He took a seat right next to me.I was weak this moment, even eye contact for me was hard.

"Tiara, I heard about what happaned today." Lavi said

"uhhhh," Was all i could say.If I said anything else, I would cry.

"Tiara, its alright to let it out.Just cry.I know you want to."

"Im fine."

"Tiara..."

I broke.I couldnt take it any longer.Sobs were coming out.Tears were flowing down.I was weak.At this moment, I am no longer the girl that smiled.Or laughed.

"I..I...sob cant take it sob anymore."

"Yes, I know Tiara." Lavi comforted me.

"SHUTUP!!" a voice behind me shouted.

I turned around slowly, it was one of the finders.

"Hey, dont tell her to shutup.shes in a weak moment right now.So sit down and you be quiet you Finder." Lavi yelled.

"Look, this girl has been crying nearly everytime her little "Friend" abandons her.Your gonna need to face it.He doesnt care about you.And it isnt fair, she isnt an exorcist and neither is she a finder yet she lives here and gets all the luxuries while we risk our lives out there."

"Hey!" Kanda shouted.

"Kanda, I respect you.But this girl has gotten into your head."

"Watch what you say!" Lavi shouted.

"Hey Tiara, or whatever your name is. You want to know why Allen hasnt been taking you everywhere? Its because you're deadweight.You're deadweight to all of us.You're only slowing him down from what he wants.Your such an idiot for never noticing that.He's pitied you all of this time, thats why you're here with all of us.And that so called best friend thing that you keep reminding him of, you're not his best friend.He pities you.You're his pitied friend.We all agree that its best that you leave cause basically you're deadweight!You leacher, stop botheri..."

The finder was cut off with Kanda's sword pressed against his neck.A fight had broke out.All the finders against Lavi and Kanda.

"Is that so?" was all I could say.

I got up from my seat, and without them noticing, I ran into my room.

It was dark.Everything was dark.Just those words, destroyed my whole future.So that was the reason why Allen left me here.He pitied me.Everytime he helped me wasnt because he had the need to help a friend, but pity.Was I so pitiful? Yes.

"ohh, now I get why everytime he said best friend he made it sound like a question" I whispered.

I pulled of my necklace that Allen had given me when I was younger, and placed it under a note I had written for him

"Wow im sucha drama girl.Typical run away." I whispered to myself while giggling a fake laugh.

I was dying inside.Doesnt mean I couldnt pull a fake smile. "No"I whispered.I couldnt stoop so low to commit a fake smile.Never.


	4. DEADWEIGHT

I sat inside my room for the rest of the day.No food.No water.No company.I turned to the clock, it was 2:30 AM.Everyone should be asleep by now.I took my stand.I took a glance at my room and then the necklace.Without a single tear, I left my room.As I passed by Lavi's,Kanda's,and everyone else that made a difference in my life's rooms I whispered a "thankyou"

"Maybe Im making a mistake." I whispered

"No,I will no longer be deadweight to all these people."

And with that, I walked out of the mansion,also my home.

I took a step beyond the door and turned around to close it.

"Tiara?"a voice questioned

I turned around immediately thinking of an excuse.

"Allen?"I whispered

"Tiara what are you doing out so late? Its dangerous! An akuma can come and attack you any second.If something ever happened to you...I..dont know what I wo...wou "

"SHUT IT" I SCREAMED

"Tiara?"

"Stop pitying me like this.Id rather be dead than get pitied.You know I have some pried too!!!"

"Tiara...what are y.ou talkki..."

"You know what Im talking about!!" I said cutting him off.

"You know what...Just forget it.Go inside Allen.I need to take a walk." I lied

"Tiara.Whats wrong? and you know I cant just let you walk by yourself."

"Ill be fine.Just get some rest."

As Allen was about to go inside, Kanda came waving a piece of paper in between his fingers.

"I wouldnt let her go if I were you." he said

"huh?"

"Read this Allen"Kanda said while handing a note to Allen.

"Tiara, Ive only read 2 sentences and this whole thing is crap." Allen shouted

"You're not deadweight, and I dont pity you."Allen finished.

I was trying my best to hold in my tears.

"Well, it doesnt matter anymore.Ive decided that Im leaving, and I stick to my decisions."

"I cant just let you leave, I promised master that Id care for you forever.If something happens, he'll kill me!!"

"OHH.so the only reason you care about my safety is because it was an order.WOW thats worse than getting pitied."

"Tiara...thats not what I meant."

"Why dont you finish the note while I leave?" I said in a strong voice.

"No, Im not gonna let you leave and where is the necklace I gave you? You didnt plan on leaving it did you...?"

"Actually I did,Im leaving everything behind.I mean everything, and that necklace is a memory that I must leave behind."

I turned around so they wouldnt see my tears.As I wiped them away, I turned around again.

Allen stood mere inches away from me.Tears filling up his eyes.Did Allen really care? I thought.

slap

Did Allen just slap me? I thought.Tears were drowning out Allen's eyes.Allens hands remained on my face as I tried my best to pry it off.As well, try my best to believe Allen slapped me.Allen's hands snaked around my neck and without a moment of hesitation, he pulled me into an embrace.My head was in the crook of his neck.His arms were tightly around my waist.

"Let this be the last hug you ever get from me." I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What happaned?"Allen whispered. "Tell me what happened.We can help you.Just stay please."

"No.I cant.I want to pursue my dream." I lied. What dream? I had no dream.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Staying here cant make my dream happen.Goodbye.

"Dont go..."

"Read the note."

and with that, I was gone.Leaving to some place I dont know.Trying to find a new home.Get a job.No matter what it takes.To live.I must live.No matter the job, prostitute or whore.I must live.Tears filled my eyes.I can finally let it out now.Leaving all my memories behind.No that wasnt possible.Allen was and will always be my best friend,and a best friend wouldnt slow down a friend from their dream.Kanda,sucha tough person witha tough personality but will always be there for u.Lavi, u can put a smile on my face so easily,and Lenalee, I didnt hate her.Just jealous.

Allen POV

"So you let her go?" Kanda asked

"Yes" I whispered

"You'll never see her again." Kanda stated

"Neither will you." I yelled!

"Read the note dammit.You'll regret everything!" Kanda shouted

Dear Allen,

I am terribly sorry for being deadweight for you all this time Ive spent with you.You were so kind to me, I wish I could pay you back, but its not possible,so Im helping you out by leaving.Please dont be sad about me leaving.I tried leaving every single memory of you and the Dark Orders behind, but to me, that isnt possible.You are and will always be my best friend no matter what anyone says.Id like for you to forget everything about me, Im sure it will be easy for you.Just forget about me and dont feel bad, cause I want you to carry on wiht your dream and never let anyone or anything stop you.Keep on walking!Never stop.Once again, I apologize for everything.This time that I spent with you, it was amazing.If I could replay time, and play it again.But that wont happen.Do you remember how we met? I remember everything about that day.Even the number of clouds in the sky.I was in despair.No one was there to help me.My brother had just died.The earl came to me, and I did the deal.As my body was about to be taken over, you saved me,and I followed you from there.Then we met Master Cross.He promised you your dream,I just had to help.But he treated me alot better than he treated you cause I was a girl.You would always work day and night to pay off the master's debt,and work for me.To be honest, I didnt want you to work so hard, so I took a job too.Im quite a strong girl.Hauling around all those bricks.Better be proud of me!! And that necklace you gave me, it took all my willpower to take it off.You should take off the other half of the necklace as well.Once again, I iwll never forget you.Thankyou.I know for sure, that we will meet again, but this time, let it be as strangers.

Sincerly,

Tiara 3

By then, tears were already streaming down my face.Tiara,why did you leave? I obviously had mixed feelings for you.Friends and lover.I couldnt choose.For one, I was too scared to ruin our friendship as lovers,and another is that I was uncomfortable being JUST FRIENDS with you.But,I will do as the note says.I'll forget about you.Can I do it?" No. Theres no past tense for love, because love will last forever.Yes,lets meet as strangers.


	5. who is she?

2 Years Passed

Ever since Tiara left, there have been a fewchanges.I try my best to forget about her, but I cant.Nearly every night, I have nightmares about things happaning to her.Its just not possible to forget her.Although I tell everyone, that she's outa my life, inside...she still remains.For Kanda, he changed back to the way he was before.Many say he's even less aproachable.Lenallee, she hasnt changed much.Lavi, he is still a hyperactive person, but when the topic about Tiara comes into play, he wont smile for atleast a couple days.

"No! Dont! Stooooooooop.Dont leave.GAHHHHHHHHH."

"ALLEN!ALLEN! WAKE UP!" Lenalee shouted while shaking Allen.

"I..I...I..." I stuttered

"You what? You scream nearly every single night ever since Tiara left." Kanda yelled

"Its not about Tiara!" Allen yelled back.

Who said it was about Tiara?" Kanda asked

"Both of you!" Lenalee shouted. "Stop fighting!"

"What time is it?" Allen asked.

"Dont change the subject!" Kanda yelled

"We werent on any subject you idiot"

"Why cant you just admit you miss her?"

"Maybe cause I dont miss "

"Stop lying!" Kanda shouted

"Just leave me alone! You dont know my feelings."

"Ok.If you dont miss her, tell me why you still wear that necklace."

"because"

"If you dont miss her, give me that necklace."Kanda said while holding his hand out.

"KANDA!!" Lenallee yelled.

"Woman, you shutup" Kanda yelled.

"So,Allen if you dont miss her ,give me that necklace."

My face froze up.I didnt want to give away the only thing left of Tiara to the likes of HIM.But neither did I want them to know that I missed her.My hands reached up to my necklace.But then my hands dropped.

"No.This is the only thing I have left of her, Im not letting it go." Allen said.

"tchhh.Tiara would hate the person you are now,"

"Just leave" Allen screamed.

I scrambled out of bed, I changed into my actual uniform.I looked at the note that Tiara had last left me,it was so important.I read that note over and over again.Hoping some miracle would happen and bring her back.

My limping body trembled out of the room,Krory stood outside.

"You and Kanda fought again..."he whispered

"Yes"

"Was it about that supposed Tiara? he asked

"Yes"

"Who is she?"Krory asked once more

Before walking away I answered "My best friend, and maybe more."

Me,Lavi,Krory,and Lenalee set out for our mission, to protect Master Crow.We always get soo close, but then lose our hint of Crow so easily.

We also got seperated.Me and Krory, were on our own for now.

LAVI POV

"I wonder where Allen is, he should be here by now." I saidd with a worried tone while eyeing Lenalee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

I turned around from a scream I had heard."It came from up there."Lenallee announced while making her way up the mountain.

"Get away from me" the voice screamed.

I activated my innocence and stretched all the way up there.A picture is worth a thousand words, but when I saw this, I was speechless.

"Tiara?" I asked.

no, it was no time to be asking questions, she was getting attacked by akuma.

My hammer quickly dispersed the Akuma, but i was too late for the girl.She had fallen down the mountain.

"Catch her!!" I screamed.

Lenallee was there just in time, only she had passed out.

I carried her on my back on the way to an inn to stay at. Lucky for us, Timcanpy had reported to us that Allen was locked in snow.Lenalee saved Allen as I brought the girl back to the inn.

We all stayed in one room and stayed quiet,waiting for everyone to awaken.

"Lenallee, dont you think she kinda of looks like..." I asked

"like Tiara?" Lenalee cut me off.

"That isnt possible"I whispered. "Tiara has black hair." I continued

"She couldve dyed it" Lenallee answered.

"I cant believe it! Allen will be so thrilled!" Lenalleee continued

"HOLD IT! we're not sure if its her or not." I paused.

YAWN.

"Sure if who's who?" the girl asked.

She was rubbing her eyes, and yawning at the same time.She had not looked at us.

MYSTERIOUS GIRLS POV

"We're not sure if its her or not." a voice spoke

I wasnt sure who it was but I knew these people saved me.

My eyes opened as I saw the people in front of me.

I was one unlucky girl.Absolutely speechless.

No, I couldnt blow my cover now I thought.Ive spent so much time covering my identity up.All these efforts are NOT gonna be proved fruitless

I smiled.I was truly happy seeing them.Over this period of time, I recieved my real smile back.I made friends...that all died.

"I have a feeling you saved me" I spokee up.

"Uhh yes."Lavi murmered "Ummm if you dont mind me asking, do we look familiar to you in anyway?" Lavi questioned

Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara. my conscience told me.

"Nope, why you ask? Do I look familiar?" I questioned.

"Actually you do."A voice said with quiet sobs weaved into them.

I turned to where the voice came from.

"Tiara." the voice whispered again.

"I missed you."

"I knew we would meet again.

Allen repeated over and over again.

I played dumb

"Who's Tiara?"I asked

"So you arent her."Lenalle sighed.

"Sorry, Im not." I whispered.

"Liar..." Allen whispered

"LIAR!! " Allen said again

"Liar!!" he repeated getting louder each time.

"You are her!" Allen shouted and this time,he got up from his bed and stared at me with his intense glare.

"I..I...I..."

Lenallee had pulled him down.

"Shes not Tiara." Lenallee whispered.

calm down allen.calm down.

"I know you're her! dont lie.any idiot can tell the difference between her and a fake.Even I can tell who she is even if she stands in a crowd of thousands of ppl that look just like her!"allen screamed

"im sorry, but im not this tiara,you talk of." i whispered.

"my names...tani" i saidd again.

allen gave me one final death glare.But withdrew it.

"Im sorry" he whispered

I hated seeing Allen like this.Maybe I shouldnt have left...maybe...he does miss me.

"Ill get over her." he whispered again.

I was supposed to be happy from that remark.But no...a surge of sadness ran through me.

"she wouldnt like that." I whispered again.

"What?!?!" Allen questioned with his head darting up.

"something tells me...that she wants u to remember her." i announced.My true feelings...they were coming out now.

"How would you know?" Allen asked.

"Im a girl you know." I said.It was the best excuse I could come up with.

After we all had healed.It was our time to departure and split.We were on a road that split two different ways.I head off.Saying only good bye and thankyou.

Taking a couple of steps...not looking back was what I was good at.

This time, I took only one step, I looked back.And my desire was fulfilled.Allen held onto my hand.His head down, I put on a confused face...not to blow my cover

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Stay with us." he answered. "I just have a feeling...that you can help mend my heart...cause the truth is...after Tiara left..my heart was destroyed.No matter how I try to hide it, its the truth."He told me with his eyes staring at mine.

Answer no tiara.Answer NO.ANSWER NO!!! my conscience told me

"id like that." I whispered.

YOU IDIOT.YOU IDIOT.

why'd you say that??? my conscience yelled!

I was an idiot.Why did I say yes? I needed a friend.But I leftt for a reason.Now Im back here again.deadweight.AGAIN.

"under one condition" I said. "Let me take care of my self." I said.


	6. Tyki

"We're friends, we have to take care of each other." Lavi spoke up

"I know...but.just let me be.Id feel like deadweight if you did take care of me."I said.OSHIT.another hint!

stupiddtiara!!

"You're so similar to Tiara." Allen spoke in a monotonous tone.

We journeyed on.On our search for Crow.I should leave when we meet Crow.He'd be able to figure my identity so easily.We boarded a ship along with this gorgeous woman who says she's Master's girlfriend.But nearly every woman on this earth is his girlfriend.

ON THE BOAT

"Get to the steering wheel." a voice shouted

"HURRY!" another voice shreaked

I stood there...and was of no help at all.Two sailors had died because they tried to protect me.Allen,Lenalee,Lavi,and Krory were all defending the ship while I stood there and caused trouble.All this had happaned too fast.A moment ago, we were enjoying the sea.And another second, we were attacked by millions of Akuma

"PROTECT THE GIRL."another voice shouted.

A body had stood in front of me,as I watched it disinigrate to ash.

Tears flooded through my eyes, its been so long since Ive felt this way.Me leaving the Dark orders had helped me too.I no longer felt like deadweight and made progress on my own.Now, I was back with them...and again was I slowing them down.

"Allen!!" Lenalee's voice yelled.

I snapped out of my trance.Blaring through the sky was Allen being carried away by a demon.

Without a hesitation of thought, I leaped off the ship's edge grabbing onto Allen.Hoping this act could make him safe, only to put both of our lives in danger.

"Tani!" he yelled.

My hands held the back of his neck tightly as his hands held onto my waist.

"Hold on to me!" he yelled again.

The Akuma had dropped us as we fell to the floor hard.

He still held me in his arms by the time we dropped.My clothes were dirty, and my hair was tangled.But it was no time to worry about that. I peered up into the sky and there it was.A fallen exorcist.

I stared off into the distance.Master had always talked to me about them.He always said that they were impossible to save.

But the impossible will be done if you're willing to risk your life.That was one of my more important lessons.The impossible will be done...under one cost...and that cost will be determined at the right time.

I stood there, eyes glaring at the figure before me.Allen had gone to help the fallen.And Lenallee was gone, treating a girl.I didnt know what to do.My arm was hurting again.The unbearable pain rushed through me.I didnt get it.Every time a phenomenon happened, my arm burned. Not a innocence related phenomenon but one that was completely out of the usual.I clenched my arm as the pain had a great pulse on me.A shreak escaped from my mouth.The pain was unbearable! Staring up into the sky, Allen was facing the same pain.Everyday.I was sucha wimp.I ignored the pain as I ran off to somehow find a way to help Allen.The pain was hurling.Never before, has it hurt this much.My fingers dug into the skin of my other arm.

FLASH

It just happaned way too fast.I had ran into the woods, but everything went white for a second.I was in the woods,I had a serious injury on the left side of myyy stomach.But that wasnt anything.I couldnt feel the pain.My heart was aching even more.There it was, the fallen exorcist.He no longer had a mind, just a body.

A sad sight it was.Allen, only stared at it.

"Allen." I whispered.

"Its ok.Its ok.You can start over.Your life can be redone." Allen whispered.

Tears flowing down both of our eyes.

But before our eyes.It happened.Butterflies...they..came and destroyed the fallen.His body disenigrated into ashes.All was left was his innocence.His innocence...

"Allen" I whispered again.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Allen screamed.

I wanted, NO, I needed to help Allen.But...wat could I do?

"No...NO...NO!!!!!" Allen screamed as he scratched at the butteerflies.

"TEASE" a voice from behind announced.

Allen slowly turned around a man in a suit emerged from the darkness

"Come," the man said

all of the memories from The Fallen exorcist rushed through our minds. It was as if a tsunami of thoughts crashed into our minds.

"BASTARDDD!!!" Allen shouted

"What did you do to SUMAN?" Allen shrieked

"You wanna see my power?" the man asked.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" ALLEN shouted.

And in a moments rush.The man stabbed his arm through Allen's body.

"ALLEN!!!!" I Shreaked. NO.i couldnt hold it in.My safety isnt important right now.

"Oh...I didnt see you back there." the man laughed.

"Tani...TANI!! You Allen shouted.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I stood there speechless.

"Hmmm.Do you guys know each other? Oh I remember now.The earl told me about a girl...uhh her name was...TIARA! The earl said you two were close,close enough to die for each other." The man spoke.

"Too bad she's not Tiara.I dont care what you do to her" Allen said with a smile

"Oh really??!?!" the man asked."Well you dont mind if I do this then."

I watched as the man approached me.Fear was haunting me once again.This time, it was actually a fear of death.Allens words hurt.They really did.But I shouldnt care anymore.Even after I die, Im not gonna tell Allen my identity.No matter the cost.

Everything happened too fast.He had stabbed me right through the heart.It was wierd though.No pain,and I wasnt dead either.I could move perfectly.My vision was a bit blurry.But my other senses brightened.

"Tani? Tani? TANI!!" Allen's voice shreaked.

"Did he care?" I thought.

"Thought so, you really do care bout that girl."The man stated."The names Tyki.Remember me as the murderer of your friend."Tyki yellled with an evil grin.

and you!" Tykio laughed

"THAT BASTARD.Dont make him feel bad! I wouldve been perfect with the thought of him not caring." I THOUGHT

SLAP.

Allens arm got ripped off.So did the Innocence.

"You idiot!Dont slap him.He might spare you." I thought

"How dare you, Who do you think you are?!?!?" Allen shrieked.

"I told you,my names Tyki." he said.

"I see.I see."Allen murmered under his breath.

"TIM! run!" Allen yelled. His eyes darted up.Strength piling up in his every movement.

"I get it, you're prepared for death." Tyki laughed. "Then I'll let you die quickly but with pride."

My body moved.It twitched.Tykis's arm raised.

"Your friend,she's a normal person.So I put less pain and effort into her death.Now for you, well lets just say you're strong.Thats a compliment.But your death will be alot more painful"Tyki smiled

Tykis's arm darted foward,and so did I.Hugging Allen, I gave him a last smile.


	7. where are we?

"I did it." I thought. "I helped Allen."

"Oh dear, you were allive all this time? Sorry girl.But your efforts were proved fruitless."Tyki said.

I looked at Allen,his eyes closed.At the same time, Tyki's hands were in his heart.

"If you had just stayed there,you wouldve lived." Tyki said with a laugh

"In the end, you're still a strong willed girl."Tyki said stroking my cheek.

As I slapped away his hand.My arms still wrapped around Allen.My eyes closed.Looks like my adventure has ended.

ALLEN POV.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Im still alive?"

"Last thing I can remember is...

Tani's smile."

"But...that Noah shouldve killed me!" I questioned

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I should be happy!" I said.

"Im alive!" "So why am I crying?" I asked myself while crawling out of bed.

I limped out.Unconscience of where I was going.It didnt matter.As long as it was forward and never back.

_I want you to carry on wiht your dream and never let anyone or anything stop you.Keep on walking!Never stop.Dont look back into your past._

Those exact words flowed through my mind as I murmered "Tiara." every second of the way.

I missed her.I missed her so bad..and I am still missing her.

My eyes drifted up.A wall.It stood in my way.My bandaged arm rubbed the wall trying to pry it open

"Theres no way in" A voice spoke

"That must be the guy that saved me" I thought.

"Is there a way in?" I asked

"Why would you need to know?" the man asked not answering my question

The reason flashed through my head again.

"Tiara and Mana." I whispered

"They are my reason."

"What about that one girl?" he asked

My head turn.Was he talking about Tiara?

"Who?"I asked.

"I found her hugging you in the woods.She was injured alot more than you."

"Who?" I asked once again clueless

"She saved your life, but you dont know her?!?!?!?" The guy shouted.

Then it hit me.

Tani's smile...

"TANI!" I yelled.

I bolted up and ran towards the exit.She saved my life.I just met her.But she saved my life.I ran till no limit.Then I came across it,a transparent room.There she lay on the bed.A serene look on her face.But the monitor...she was dying.She wore the same white dress that Tiara wore.She looked exactly like Tiara.The same peaceful look on her when she slept.She was dyinng.Was it because she had tried to save me?No it wasnt tried.She DID save me.

Without thought, I rammed my arm against the screen door.The glass broke,luckily none had hit Tani.

Sobbing against the wall, That same man came running up to me.

"You idiot" he yelled. "Are you TRYING to kill her?"

"Theres a chance she'll live." the man announced

"Buut.mister...she's.." Allen stuttered

"First, dont call me mister.Im still in my 20s.My names Bak.And yes,she may live.I dont know what she was thinking, but she already had 2 large injuries before she protected you.But somethings keeping her alive.We'll scan her later.Thats the wierd thing though, she had to be dead after the 2nd hit.But even after taking most of the pain from you, she's still barely alive.As for you, your innocence protected that small injury you had.Besides for losing your innocence.You had a great chance of living.I dont know about her." Bak said in a monotnous tone.

"She protected me..."I murmered

"Yes." he replied

"But...I barely knew her!" I shouted

"Doesnt matter,she still did it.You can tell,she is strong-willed."

"Just like Tiara" I finished him.

Bak gave me a questioning look.

"Lets hope she lives." He continued. "Id like to meet her...and figure out why she lived against a Noah's attack."

"What would you do if she dies?" Bak asked

"Dont even think that!" Allen yelled.

"Tell me, what would you do?"

"I told you not to even...I'd cry." I answered

"Just cry?" he asked.

"Ive never had someone important leave me before." I lied. Tiara and Mana left my life.

"Dont lie." Bak shouted. "We've had your whole entire life recorded down.It says...you had MANA, you father.And, Tiara, your best friend.And they both left you."

I was crying again.Im a guy, and I cry.Way too much.

DAYS PASSED.

Tani still hadnt woken up.I didnt go near that room.Word was, her condition would worsen, then get better, then worsened.The pattern repeated.I got to know everyone, they seemed to dislike me excluding the three scientists I met.Everyday, I would try to revive my innocence but it just isnt happening.Every night would be the same.Some dream about a death.Resulting in me screaming and yelling.

TANI POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Where am I?" I murmered.

"Dead?"

No...

Then...where?

I stepped out of bed and out of the room unconscience of my way.

My whole body ached with pain, but it didnt matter.Looking at my dress,I noticed one thing.

The Dark Orders.

It was a dress from the dark orders.

But this wasnt the normal Orders...It was different.

I limped out and continued on.The delicious scent of food pervaded through the halls.Following the scent, I drifted to the cafeteria.The brim of my dress gently slid against my thigh.As I rubbed my fingers across my thigh once again, the scar.When did it get there? And my dress, it was ripped.What happened?

I carried my tray of food

Why cant I remember anything...

"ALLEN!" I shrieked jumping as well.

All faces turned at me.But not because I screamed, but because I had dumped my food on a guy that was atleast 5 times my size.

I wasnt scaared.Not like he was gonna hurt me.

WRONG.

He held onto my hair as he pulled me up to his height as well as him leaning over.

"You little slut...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID??!?!?!" the man screamed

No one was running to help me.

I bit his arm causing him to drop me.I was pissed.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I said in a soft whisper.

"Look at that dress.One glance and you can tell that you're a WHORE."

"Your gonna regret saying that." I whispered once again.

"What did you say?"

Me being stupid and forgetting the exorcist had reflexes of a cheetah, tried to kick him in the nuts.

"Correction, your a stupid whore." he said gripping on my dress pulling me up.

What the hell was wrong with this guy...An accident and he almost kills me.

He raised his fist, ready to punch me.My face turned the other direction getting ready for the hit.

"Put her down."a stern voice said.

I opened my eyes.It was...Allen.His arm held the man's other hand in a tight grip.

"Allen"I whispered.

There was so much to talk about.More like questions...but...atleast he was here.I wasnt alone.

We walked away and into a private room with 3 people following Allen.Allen walked ahead of me leaving a silence.It was no longer that comforting silence.Now, it was an awkward one.He turned around.Walked towards me, as if he had meant to pin me up at the wall.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted

"w..haatt.?" I questioned

"I didnt mean to spill food on that guy." I said confident that it wasnt my fault

"NOT THAT" Allen yelled while stepping an inch closer to me.

"then what?" I yelled turning my head, afraid Allen might recognize me.

Allen took a deep breath.He was so close.It was unfamiliar to me.If it was 2 years ago, I wouldve been ok with him being this close.But now...

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"What?"I asked

"You heard me."

"I did, but I dont get what you mean." I murmered under my breath

"You saved me...at the forest.With Tyki."

I remembered that.I got in the way of the hit.But Allen still got hurt severly.I wasnt thinking when I did that.It was instinct.Something just told me that I owed Allen my life.

"Ohhh.That."I whispered.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"Actually...yes."

"Just tell me why!" he shouted

"It was a good deed." I said.

"You just met me!" he yelled

I was disapointed in Allen.Was it wrong to help others? NO. Allen was the one that taught me that.

"Is it wrong to help others?" I asked.

"No...but"

"Exactly."

"Thankyou." he said.

"Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou." he replied repeatedly.

"Its actually nothing." I said with a smile.

"No..."he whispered "You did alot."

"You gave me a chance to fulfill my dream."

"and, what is your dream?" I asked.

"to find Tiara." he answered

"What?I thought it was to keep Mana's spirit alive!" I shouted.

"How did you know that?" he asked.


	8. hormones

"How did you know that?" he asked.

OSHIT!WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"How did you know that?!?!" he shouted

"I...I..." the stutters kept on repeating the same "I"

"TELL ME!" he shouted

He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled it so I would be facing him.

"How do you know?" he asked more politely this time.

"How do you know?" he asked again.

"Good guess?" I asked.

"Thats a horrible excuse" he answered.

"Its true." I said turning my head away.

"Look at me, Tiara." Allen answered with a questioning sound.

My heart was beating rapidly."He figured out my secret!!!! " my mind screamed. No...I had to come up with an excuse.

"Im not Tiara, and I dislike being mistakened as her." I repeated.

"Then why do you know one of my secrets? Tiara's the only one I told."

"I knew her." I lied

"What?"

"I knew her, I knew Tiara." I lied again

"Knew? not know?" Allen asked

"She's dead." I said without hesitation

"Wait.Wait.What did you say?" Allen asked.

"She's dead..."I repeated..

"No, you knew her?"

"Yea..."

"You didnt tell me?!?!?!" Allen yelled."And now, you're telling me she's dead?"

Allen walked away.I could swear I saw tears.Or was it my own eyes? Cause they were drowning in tears too.

I wandered around the place.I was had calmed down.It was for the best.Now, Allen wouldnt look for me anymore.

"What the hell is wrong? YOU're not concentrating! Do you even want to recover your innocence?" I heard a voice scream.

I walked to the sound.There Allen was.Fighting a girl with pink hair.

"Allen.Take a rest!" The speakers announced.

Out from behind the training area, came a guy and an older guy.

I walked out from behind my training spot.Allen spotted me and turned his attention towards the ground.The man and girl with pink hair continued giving Allen a lecture before they noticed me.

"Ummmm..." I murmered

Everyone turned towards me.I watched as the man's face turned bright and smiled at me.

"You're Tiara..Right?" Bak asked

"Ummm.its Tani." I whispered

"Ohhh.Im very sorry." Bak laughedd

"I've been waiting for you to wake up.Someone with sucha strong will like you, must have survived."

I nodded, pretending I knew what he meant.

"I need to talk to you about your injury." he said turning his voice into a serious one.

"My injury?"I asked.

"I dont know how to put it...you suffered from 3 very deadly injuries." he stated. "Do you not feel the pain?" he asked

"What injuries? No I feel normal." I answered

"Are you serious?" Bak asked.

"I dont get why I wouldnt be." flashing a smile.

"Ok lemme retell what happened.You were highly damaged at the stomach area, then the second wound takes place at your heart, and the third one a little right from your last wound.You shouldve died from the first or second wound.We scanned you, and its similar to Allen's situation.Something, I have no idea.A substance of some sort, filled up the wound.It isnt innocence.Very similar.But it isnt innocence." Bak explaned

"So what is it?" Fou asked.

"We're not sure..." Bak answered.

"But, whatever it is, it saved Allen and Tani." Bak whispered.

"I think you owe Tani a thankyou." Fou laughed

"No, I think she owes an explanation." Allen whispered.

"What?" Fou asked.

"She needs to explain some things." Allen said again

"I...I..."

"Quit your stuttering!" Allen yelled.

I snapped

He changed

alot

"You are the complete opposite of how Tiara described you!" I yelled."Yeah thats rite, I knew Tiara.She was a great person that admired you.She almost had me believe that you were perfect, but now I can see you're just a complete illusion that made Tiara admire you!"

Was that too harsh? No.He deserved every second of it!

"And thats not all of it! She died, whispering your name! She even said sorry at her deathbed." I continued.

"No."

"No."

"NO!!!" Allen yelled.

At that third yell, a spur of wind tore the room apart.

"The innocence!" Bak yelled

"its acting up!" Fou finished

My eyes darted around the room.What was happening? Allen had lost his innocence.Was he trying to get it back? NO. That was impossible! His arm was reforming.Back and forth.His eyes, they did it again! His cursed eye was acting up! And his innocence...He'll die.No.No.No.Like Suman.NO!

Without thinking, my legs moved.My arms moved.My heart moved. I embraced Allen.The wind died down.

"Dont" I sobbed.

"Not like Suman." I whispered

"I promised Tiara." I added. "I promised her...your safety"

It was calm.

quiet.

and serene

"Protect me?" Allen whispered

"Youve done a great job at it." Allen finished "But only from physical things...you've wounded my heart with the truth."

"But...I thank you."

"And again, I will say, Tiara is NOT dead.I can feel it.She isnt dead." Allen said with a stern voice

"But...I saw her die.We burnt her.and put her ashes into the ocean." I lied smoothly.

"She isnt dead.You're lying.And I'll figure out why." Allen said

Maybe he hasnt changed.Thats good.I liked him the way he was a long time ago.Just to let you know Allen...your still my bestfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!

"ow!What was that for FOu?" Allen yelled.

"YOU idiot! You just activated your innocence!" Fou yelled.

"What were you thinking at the moment?" Bak asked

"Tiara..."Allen whispered

"You really cared about her."I said.

"I did...but she left one day." Allen whispered

"Was she really deadweight to you guys?" I asked

This is the answer to all my questions! Was it a good choice to leave or not?Did it help others?

"No..." Allen whispered

"The truth please" I asked.

I wouldnt believe it.I wouldnt believe I left for nothing/

"Well...a bit.She caused us to be slower than normal and have more injuries cause she couldnt protect herself." Allen answered

GOOD.I was right.It helped!

"But..."Allen stuttered

"But whaat?" I asked

"She was the reason for my smile." Allen laughed.

I couldnt resist it.I needed a hug from him.His hug was like a drug,And I was addicted.My arms wrapped around him once again in a tight embrace.Pulling his head down to my level.Everyone stared in dismay.One girl almost looked jealous.I released him and gave him a smile.

"You're similar to Tiara." he whispered. "Too similar..." he murmered

"Trust me, Im not her." I grinned

"Its just..."

"Just what?" I asked

"Everything about you and her are so similar." he answered. "Everything..."

A giggle escaped from under my lips.

A grin flashed through my eyes.He's smiling again.ThankGod.

"Go rest" Bak spoke up. "You're not fully recovered." he murmered.

"Alright..." I sighed running out of the room

IDIOT!

I came back into the room with a blank look.

"Wheres my room?" I asked with a clear smile

It feels as if Ive asked this question before.

Bak motioned his hand for Allen to continue training as he led me out.

"Tani, what was Tiara like?" he asked

"She was like me." I whispered. "Only more cheerful." I murmered under my breath.

"Sorry for asking, but...how did she die?" Bak asked.

"Akuma." I sighed. "They wanted to kill all people that were related to Allen.But dont tell him that.He'll feel depressed.Tell him an akuma attacked her."

"Who exactly are you?" Bak asked

"Just a typical girl." I answered

"No" Bak stated immediately. "You're special." he continued

"Nope, just a typical girl with a big heart." I said with a laugh

I stared at my room.It wasnt even a room. More like a large rectangular hole in the wall.The room was split in helf by curtains that didnt even connect.

"Ok.Thats your room." Bak said pointing to the left side."And that is Allen's" he said pointing to the left.

"We share rooms?" I asked

"Yeah,is there a problem?" he asked. "OHHH.Allen's a trustworthy guy, he wont do anything to you." Bak laughed

"Ohh,thats not what I meant." I whispered "It just feels like I am replacing Tiara." I murmered

"And why do you say that?" Bak asked.

"Tiara spent her life telling stories of Allen." I began

"And so many of these stories seem to be replaying, only with me in it." I continued

"I can tell you, Tiara explained Allen like he was a God.So many girls fell in love with him.Yet they have never seen him.And when they asked if she loved him.She would simply say,Love is friendship set on fire.No he is purely my best friend." I finished

"You and Tiara are both so interesting." Bak laughed

"I guess you can say that." I giggled

"Now go rest." Bak laughed while pushing me towards my room.

My arm brushed against the scar at my thigh.I remember now.I got that scar when I was younger and working with Allen.How could I forget? Allen and I were put up to the test by Master.We were to cross a mountain that never stopped growing.It was thin, but tall.Allen's test was to protect me and My test was to survive.I was positive that we would make it easy.But that was wrong when I fell of the mountain,scratching my leg against the rocks.Master Crow was quick enough to catch me.He held me up by the waist.Allen got jealous that someone else was "hugging" me instead of him.I never forgot that day.I couldnt stop laughing because of Allen's protectivness.But why did I forget that one moment?

Forget it.Just dont let Allen see.

I pulled down the dress so the scar was unnoticable.I looked over at my arm.There it was.A red star was growing there.Only Allen and master have seen it.A red star was growing there.I didnt know how, but with every experience with a strong Akuma, the star with brighten and grow larger.Me and Allen always thought it was a tatoo that I never knew was there.Master Crow didnt even talk about it.But after I left Headquarters, I new it wasnt a tattoo

"GAHHH!!! too much thinking." I shrieked

"about what?" A stiff voice asked

I sat up looking at the person in front of me.

"Ummm.I hope you dont mind me asking but, could you stay away from Allen?" the voice asked

"WHAT?who are you?" I questioned

"Just stay away from him." The voice ended with heels clinking at the floor.

My imagination!

I put my head down against my pillow and let my eyes do the rest.

My eyes opened quickly as I felt breathing against my face.

"ALLEN" I shrieked while grabbing a pillow.

"Oh,,Im soory.Its just you are so similar to Tiara." He laughed

"And Bak told me you were trustworthy!" I shouted

"Thats something Tiara would say." Allen giggled

"You're obsessed with Tiara! She wouldnt want you to be alll gloomy like this." I said while nudging at him to get off the bed.

"How would you know?" he asked not getting off the bed.

"FIRST! Get off the bed. You are a growing boy with hormones. And second, I told you! I knew her!" I said with the pillow muffling out my voice.

"Hormones! HAH" Allen laughed

A giggle escaped from my mouth.

"Was that a giggle I heard?" Allen said with a smile

"NO! Why would I laugh at one of your jokes?" I asked

"Im funny" Allen answered

"I can make you laugh." I stated

"and how?" Allen asked

My arms reacted with my brain controlling them.I pushed Allen over so he was laying down.TICKLING!My legs knelt across his chest.As I tickled all of the ticklish parts of the body.

"Ever hear of getting tickled?" I laughed

No laugh.Only a rare grin looking at me

I felt the strap of my dress fall over.My dress was shortened by the way I was sitting.I cant let my identity be figured out now! But, I need that laugh.

FORGET THE LAUGH.Your identity, dont you remember the promise you made yourself? At all costs, Allen must never find out.

My hands drew back to fix my strap.A frown appeared on Allen's face.But was then replaced with a devilish smirk.

"Ahhh." I shrieked

"Allen!" I yelled

"Your turn is over" he laughed

"Allen?!!?!??!!?" A voice shrieked

The girl ran away.But Bak, Fou and several more scientist stood there staring at us.

His legs were spread across my stomach.I swore I felt heat creep over my face.This was embarrasing!

"If you guys want to make love with each other, atleast do it without the sound." Bak started

"BAK!!!" I shouted. "TOTAL MISUNDERSTANDING! He was trying to tickle me." I said with my convincing voice.

"Sure..." Fou said with a grin

"Allen! See what you did.You had to scare me!" I yelled

"You started it! Tickling me..." Allen whispered

"Cant we put it behind us?" A girl whispered

WHO WAS SHE?!?!? I mean like.First she tells me to stay away from Allen, then she screams at us causing so much attention, and now she is standing up for us.

1 12

STUPID

Wasnt it obvious enough?

She loved him

NO

She Liked him

Love takes a long time

There is no such thing as Love at first site

I think...


	9. Welcome to the Exorcist Family

"Thank you!" I said with relief

"We werent doing anything!" Allen continued.

"Thats not what it looked like." Fou laughed

"Fou!" I yelled

"OK.OK.Thats enough.Allen start Training, and Tani, go to the examination room." Bak said while waving us away

I followed the other scientists into the examination room as I removed my robe for them to scan me.

"Whats this?" a scientist asked pointing to my arm

SHIT

"Nothing," I answered quickly

"Looks like a curse mark!"She replied

"Tatoo!" "Its a tattoo!

"Ohh.Well lets continue." "Please unbutton your shirt." She requested

I unbuttoned my shirt.I wasnt wearing that dress anymore

"Please change into that dress." She asked

"Do I have to?" I pouted

"If you want us to help you.Then you must" She laughed

I pulled on the dress, trying to make the scar less revealable. Was the dress shorter?

"My dress feels different." I said

"It should, the other one was too thick for checkups." "We're both girls arent we?" the lady laughed

"Sure..." I said in a monotnous tone.

ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT

TRESSPASSER

"O shit." the lady whispered under her breath

"Wat?" I asked worried

"Nothing, just stay in here." She answered

She ran out of the room in a frantic along with other scientists.

"Dont leave me!" I shouted from behind the door.

And I swore I heard her say something.

she called me a bitch

A bitch.

Who was she to call me a bitch?

What was happening?

ALLEN POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT

TRESPASSER

"What?" 

FOU! 

My feet reacted on its own as I jumped out of bed and into the training area.The scientists were all crowding into one room.Looking over onto the waters, there was Fou.

"FOU!" I screamed!

"Allen! RUN!" She managed to squeek out

I stood there.Was it my fault?

"Run!" Bak came yelling in.

He managed to save Fou for now.We just ran.But why did it feel like I was missing something?

Something important.

I grabbed onto my neck.The necklace was there so what was I missi..."TANI!" I shouted.

My mind told me to turn back but my body went foward.But My mind broke control.I turned around and dashed towards our room.

"Allen!" Bak screamed grabbing me back

"Where the hell are you going?" he yelled with his hands pulling me

"Tani!" I shouted again.

"Where is she?" Bak shouted.

"She was getting an exam." The scientist answered.

"Lets get her!" Allen yelled

"Forget her." Bak yelled

"Your life is more important this moment." Bak whispered

"FOU!" Bak yelled

"Got it" Fou whispered 

"Allen,revive your innocence." and with that, Fou went back.

"NO! I am not leaving Tani,and Fou...what about Fou?" "You're not gonna let her die are you?BAK!" Allen shrieked

"We are in need of Exorcist right now, not normal human beings." Bak shouted

"She isnt normal!" Allen yelled

"She is only a replica of Tiara, let her be!" Bak yelled with tears filling his eyes.

"Are you crying? You want to help Fou dont you? Then open the damn door!" 

"Stopit" Bak yelled.

"She'll be a hero.With her sacrifice, she can save many others." Bak convinved

"No,No! No one will remember her!" I yelled

"She will be remembered." Bak whispered

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Bak yelled

The men all used this chance to hold him back.

"Allen, Im sorry that you are going to lose another close friend...but..."

"But what huh? She wasnt just a close friend, she holds a secret about my True Best Friend." I yelled

"Tiara eh? Now tell me, is that the only reason you want to save Tani?" Bak questioned

"No, along with that, Tani is an innocent person who takes a large part in my life.A big part." I murmered

"Let me go!" I shrieked

"NOW!" I yelled.

A spur of light surrounded me.I was crying tears of blood.These red tears...

TANI POV

"Damn it! where is everyone?" I yelled

"They cant just leave me behind." I thought

"Allen? Bak? Fou?" I yelled

"Im lonely .

again..." 

"I gave up my original life, so Allen may live a better one.No complaining now.Its all for Allen." I murmered to myself

"Where is this?" I asked myself while staring off into the view.

"Fou?" I whispered

AKUMA! An akuma.It was fighting she win? 

Hide.Hide.Hide.I must hide.I cant afford to die.But whats left of my life? Nothing Much.So why must I live? I dont.I am not important to anyone currently.But Fou...is Allens friend.And she must live no matter the consequences.But wat can I do? Well, Ive lived protected many from Akuma attacks.But will that mysterious power come back again? It must.At all costs.

I wanted to fall in love first...I guess a bestfriend is enough.Well an EX-bestfriend.

"Just do it." I whispered to myself with a giggle

Without a moment of hesitation I ran out into the scene with the fight.Fou was injured...severly.I held Fou in my arms as my eyes frantically darted around the room to find the Akuma.

"Double!" A voice yelled

I was pierced right through the heart.That power that always managed to save me had failed me again.But the Akuma was wrong, not double, just one.Single.Me.Fou managed to get away from the pain.It was painful.Alot more painful than the attack with Tyki.I could feel my body start to fail me.I was losing power.

"Tani!" Another voice shreaked

"Fou?NO.Allen!" I thought

"AHAHAH.How did I know that a death of one would lead to another death." The akuma laughed

NO ALLEN RUN!

WHY ARENT YOU RUNNING?

IDIOT.

BUT...I WAS happy for some odd reason.

Allens been giving me happiness,although I know thats the truth, he is still unconscious of it.

Another sacrifice I must make.

I was strong.Atleast I needed to get strong.My arm grabbed the Akuma's arm.Not realeasing him.I held his arm.

"ALLEN! run!" I shouted

"Take Fou!" I added

"NO..." Allen yelled

"DO IT!" I yelled

"If you die now, my life will be of no use!" I shouted."Tiara wouldve wanted you to do this." I shouted

Allen picked up Fou, and started off.

"Get of me you!" The Akuma yelled.

Was he playing me? He could throw me into the wall.But...he just let me stand there.That bastard.He was giving me hope.A dead hope of me living.

"Enough play and games." The Akuma laughed

"Your dead..." he finished

Again,at my heart.Pierced at the heart again...Could I take this pain?It took all my strength to stand up.But being able to hold onto the Akuma had purely taken away all my abilities to do anything.

I was gonna die...for sure.I was positive about it.Thankyou.Everyone.

ALLEN POV

Carrying Fou, I ran away.Some loser I was.Why didnt I have the nerve to save her?My neck grew light.Too light.

What? Why... 

"It never drops." I thought as I bent over to pick it up.My hands wrapped around the necklace.Then it hit me.

"Tani!" I yelled."Be ok!Be ok!Be ok!"I yelled as I turned back to save Tani.

Was I an idiot? Was I actually planning to leave Tani?But why the necklace...Tani, you're hiding something.Something important.

"Allen!" Bak's voice screamed.

I knew he couldnt resist.Your friends life will always be more important than yours.

"Go!" Bak whispered

"Save her!"Bak yelled

"Save the ones you love."

"And every single one of them." Bak said while holding Fou in his arm tightly, tears drowning out his eyes.

"Bakk.Idiot.Im not dead!" Fou stuttered

"I know! I know...Its just I cant believe I almost left you." Bak whispered

"Bak..." Fou murmered

TANI POV

My body feels like its gonna snap.So fragile.

ThankGod Ima die a hero.A hero...of my bestfriend

...AND MUCH more.

Im floating up? Yea... Wats gonna happen now? My prince charmings gonna run in and save me? lol. Let watever happen be.Let it be...

Im breathing...and a voice...It hurts.

"Where is she?" the muffled out voice screamed

"You wanna see her? She's right here!" Another voice shouted

Then the pressure hit.A foot slammed right down on my stomach sending me back down into the waters.

"You bastard." The muffled voice screamed

Allen...you idiot.Why'd you come back?

I could feel the pressure lesten as my body gently floated back up.

My eyes slinted open.(is that even a word? slinted.lol)

Allen was getting pummeled by the Akuma. 

"Idiot." I stuttered

Allens body heavily slammed down into the waters. 

"ALLEN! Tani!" Another muffled voice came running in.

He was holding someone.Fou?

Dammit.My eyesite sucked right now. 

blood the last thing I saw.Bloood. Lots of blood.Screaming.

My energy was coming back.And disappearing at the same time.My eyesite cleared up.What was that?

My energy died again.What was it? Id have energy one moment, and feel like I was about to die the next.

My energy came back.

"Bak..." I murmered with my head slightly above the water.

Allens arm reached out of the water.Something was protecting Bak and Fou.A white substance.

BAM!

My eyes darted back to the source of the substance, Allen. It was his innocence.

Whenever it protected Bak, my energy would just completely absorb from my body.Was he using my energy for his innocence?

Thats not fair.I need my energy too! 

I wasnt the only one that noticed that my energy was being drained away by Allen.

Maybe...my life was related to Allen's life more than I thought

Maybe he needed me and I needed him.

The white substance flew towards Allen's arm and then it happened.He rose from the water.A certain look on his eyes.Hair flying up with the intensity of the innocence.And a stern grin.

It happened too fast for me to even know what was going on.

"Ow." I squeaked as the Akuma held me up by the neck.

"Spare me, and Ill spare the girl." the Akuma shouted

Too bad Allen was fast.The Akuma was dead once Allen touched it.

The Akuma dropped me as he disenegrated in the air. Allen's arm snaked around my waist as he caught me and pulling my body close to his chest.Allen whispered something.Something, God let me hear. 

"Sorry." Allen murmered

and I passed out smooth.

ALLEN POV

"Im sorry."

"Im sorry."

"Right Tiara?"

"Whoever you are Tani, you are part of my life whether I like it or not."

"I bet Tiara wouldve been proud."

"Very Proud." Bak cut in.

"Yea..."

"Hows Fou?" I asked

Bak flinched as he pulled Fou in closer.

"She'll live." Bak whispered

TIARA POV

"Where am I?" I murmered

"Again...im lost," I said with a giggle

My head darted back and forth.I spotted the calender as I got off the bed and looked at it

"The attack...was Feb 6."

"Its February 14!" I yelled

I darted out the room as a piercing pain appeared in my right side.Blood was draining though the dress.

"What happened?" I asked myself

ALLEN POV

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Bak asked

"Yes." I whispered

"Tani has been injured because of the exorcists...and she is important to me."

"Tell me when she wakes up." I said

"and when she wakes up, tell her she was special.real special." I finished

TANI POV

"What the hell?" 

No ones here...

I ran frantically to each room.Now came the scientist's room.I ran in, hiding the pain in my side.

"WAIT!" I yelled

Allen was trying to leave me.In hell is that going to happen.

I want to restart a life with him.Now that I know, I can somehow protect him.But still, Tiara will NEVER be revealed

I am no longer deadweight

ALLEN POV

I walked into the Ark as I turned around to give one last bye, _**she**_ came in

"WAIT!" Tani yelled

Her arm was completely around her waist.Once again, she was hiding something.

"Tani!" I shouted with shock

"Take me with you.!" she asked

"Take me..I want to start a life with the exorcist." I continued

"No, you got injured..." I replied..

In reality, I wanted her to come.But it was entirely my fault that she was badly injured.I couldnt risk it.

"You need me and you know it," Tani replied

"What?" 

"Bak! You saw it.His innocence reacted off of my energy." Tani replied

Bak nodded in reply.

no...

although I was happy inside.I couldnt help but imagine her getting hurt.

It was like letting Tiara get hurt.

Something I'd never do.

"You need her.She's right." Bak started

I gave everyone a questioning look.

I was confused...completely.

"Lets just say your innocence will only work if she's there." Bak answered

Tani stood there.Hands around her own waist.Frowning.She never frowned.Unless...she was serious.

"NO." I answered

"Well too bad!" Tani yelled jumping onto the Ark.

"Start it!" Tani yelled

"No.Wait!" I yelled frantically

"Bye everyone!" Tani yelled with a grin

"Make sure you and Allen get your asses back here!" Bak yelled

"We will!" Tani yelled

"And Lenalee will be here with us!" Tani yelled with a giggle

I looked down at Bak's blushing face.

I guess she was right.

She's a part of my life whether I like it or not,

and well...im liking it.

"Bye!"I SHOUTED

"Tell Fou I said Bye.!" I yelled

TANI POV

I smiled nonstop.

Its been so long since I've felt this happy.

"Thankyou." I whispered while turning to Allen.My hands wrapped around his.My other hand waving to all my friends and family.

"No, thankyou."Allen whispered in reply.

We were now floating away.The asian headquarters was no longer in view.The only thing I could feel was Allen's hand in my own.

The pain in my side.It hurt.Blood was draining through.I could feel it.But it was too dark for Allen to see.I wasn't planning to tell Allen either.He'd get too worried.

ahhh.the sacrifices i make.Allen better be thankful!

But it was an unbearable pain.My legs gave out as I fell over.Half standing, half leaning over.

"Tani! Are you okay?" Allen asked

"Yea.. Just a bit I rest on your shoulders for a bit?" I asked 

"Go ahead.Are you okay? We can turn around." Allen answered

"NO!" I yelled

"no.." I whispered

"Keep on going.Never look back!" I whispered

Although it was dark, I could see Allen wince back at my words.Those were the same words I told Allen in the note.

The pain was aching but I could take it

Allen went through so much more.

I could take a simple wound

unless I dont blead to death.

"Tani,its ok.You can continue leaning on me." Allen whispered

"Im fine." I said

"No.I want you to lean on me."Allen said with a laugh

"Allen..." I murmered

"What?" He asked as a bright shade of red crossed his face

"Your sucha loser!" I said with a giggle

"HEY!" Allen yelled

"Just trying to help!" he continued

"Your just so cheezy!"I laughed


	10. example

Kelly Pham

12/12/07

Period 3

I believe that it is obvious that Asa is more brain than heart. For example, instead of using kindness to make friends, he uses his brain. He analyzes everything around him, and then uses the information he knows to make kids around him grow fond of him. When he grows radishes, he did not bother think about growing them. Instead, he only thinks about growing them to see their red color. Asa does enjoy sports, but the only reason for this is because he is captivated by how the ball spins. When he listens to "Little Boy Blue" and "Honey," he could not help but despise them because of how they control his feelings and try to make him sad. Asa may have had a bigger heart in the beginning of the book. But when Dave enters his life, all of his feelings and emotions taken from him. The only time his emotions are revived is when Jean states that she loves him. But his heart is broken when Jean easily forgets about the hearts. I think Asa does have a big heart it's just his brain is much bigger.

aa

Tiara and Allen promised to be friends forever.Maybe even more.But one day, Tiara felt like deadweight to all the exorcists and left headquarters.2 years later, Allen,Lavi,and Lenalee meets someone that is by far similar to Tiara.But she denies it.Allen slowly figures out her identity,and falls in love all over again.Or is it the memory of Tiara that he's in love with??

"Allen!Allen!" Tiara shouted down as they climbed their way up the mountains.

"Slow Down Tiara, please, I dont want you getting hurt."Allen shouted back.

"Dont worry about me Allen, you perfectly know that I can take care of myself when it comes to these type of things."

Allen sighed as he watched Tiara swiftly making her way up up to the headquarters of the Dark Orders.

Tiara bent down over the mountains grasping his hand while pulling him up.A blush crept over his cheeks.He loved the feeling of knowing that she'll be there to help him and that he'll be there to help her.

Tiara POV

"I made it" Allen whispered.

I looked over at Allen and couldnt help but just smile.

"No, We made it." I fixed Allen. "Never forget, Friends forever, till death and beyond. Ill have your back even when we're in heaven."

"How do you know we'll be in heaven?" he asked.

"I just do." I replied

Allen nodded his head as we made our way to the door.My hands made way to the doorbell, but I was stopped by Allen."Lemme do it."

I winced back at his words, Allen never let me take care of myself. He was over protective, and sadly, I relied on him for everything making me dependent and Allen independent. Allen knocked on the door, and as soon as he raised his hand, a face flew right at us making me lose my balance and tipping over. Allen went to his knees as he helped me stand up.The face started scanning us and before we knew it, we were accused of being cursed. A moment later, I could feel the pierce of a sword cut my back.

"Tiara!" Allen shouted while lifting me and backing away from the enemy. I lifted my body up, thank God it was only a slight cut, and I was able to avoid it before it got too deep. I saw a man with blue hair tied up in a ponytail.He was cornering Allen. His sword was continuosly knocking against Allen's Innocence arm. Without thinking, I took a rock and threw it at him rappidly.I had no idea what was happening.But all I knew was that if I stopped throwing rocks, me AND Allen would both get hurt.I could tell by his face, that this enemy was furious and yet embarrased. A giggle escaped from my mouth, and that was when I stopped throwing the rocks,and he used this opening to stop me. He dropped his sword, seeing that I had no innocence and it wouldnt be a fair fight. His right arm wrapped around my waist, and his left arm against my upper thigh.Thats when I stopped laughing.

"RAPPPPPERR!!" I screamed continuously.

"Just wait until Master Crow find out about this.He's gonna chop you to pieces!!" I screamed again.

"Get off me y..youuuu. WIERDO!!" I Screamed as well as otherr rudee comments about him.

"Master Crow?" the guy with blue hair questioned.

"Yes, Crow!" I said while biting his ear.

He gasped out in pain.Hah.I reached his weak spot.The ear.

"Wait" he said in the same monotonious tone."Are you talking about THE CROSS MARIAN?" he asked

"Well I dont know if it's Marian, but I know his name is Cross." I said this completely forgeting that he was the one I accused of being a rapist.

The man with blue hair turned around in an instant, and started yelling through the wall.Allen stood up and in a moments glance his face went from worn out to angry. His fingers pointed directly at me and the blue haired guy.His index finger waved continously in front of me. All the words that left his moouth ended up as incomprehensible stutters.He finally started to move as he walked towards me. His arms reached to my waist. I looked at where his hand went,and I completely remembered this guy was still holding onto me.His hands still at the same spot where he first held onto me.I laughed as I watched Allen try to yank his hands away while the blue-haired man was yelling at the door.Allen was getting really paranoid and pulled at me,so I fell into his arms. I started cracking up so bad.Allen just sat there with me laughing in his arms. The blue-haired guy turned around and motioned at us to follow him. I slowly stood up and followed him. I liked this guy. He was funny. Allen on the other hand hated him. I could so tell by the way Allen glared at him.But they will be close friends soon.Atleast I hope so.This was going to be fun.

TIARA POV

I followed the blue-haired guy.I was so excited. Jumping and giggling at the same time, I waved to everyone beside me. Receiving a smile from them in return.Me and Allen were getting so many stares I couldnt help but just burst out in laughter.I held my stomach because of past experiences from laughing to the point where I had gotten a stomachache from laughing.I couldnt stop.More stares were coming my way.Allen smiled at me, while patting my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Would you Shutup?!"the Blue haired guy screamed. My eyes darted back up at him.

"Ohh please.Like you've never Laughed before." I said while laughing back at him

"As a matter of fact, Ive never met someone who smiles and laughs constantly like you do."

I replied by jumping onto his back and pulling out his sword from his belt and I threw it to Allen so he wouldnt decide to chop me up."If you wont laugh and smile,then I'll just have to tickle you till I get a smirk."I said. My hands did exactly what I said.He tried his best to shake me off.But I wasnt getting of until I got what I wanted.I watched as people were forming a circle while laughing and Allen trying to catch me so I didnt fall and get hurt. This guy was tough.He wasnt even smiling.I tickled him some more but it wasnt working.I pouted as I jumped off his back and then tackled him down again.Thats when I saw it.A giggle.He giggled! He finally giggled!! While we were both on the floor, my hands formed a hug around him."I knew you could do it!" I said while still hugging him."Gett off of me you little runt."he replied.Allen then quickly pried me off of him.A hint of jealousy in his eyes.I turned around and tackled Allen to the floor."Now its your turn!!"I shouted again.I tickled him hardd.But Allen was a quick laugher.I hugged Allen and whispered into his ear "I think my first impression on everyone was fun dont you thiink?"

Circles were forming around us and I could constantly hear the same question.

"Who is she?"

"She made Kanda laugh.Who in the world can do that?"

"What about the guy with white hair? He's cursed."

The guy with blue hair (that I soon discovered his name was Kanda) kept turning around just in case I mite pounce on him again.Each time he turned around.Id give my biggest smile.

We all entered an awfully large office littered with paper.A cake was just sitting in the middle of the room.At a moments notice I jumped at the cake.My hands grabbing at it.A man in a doctor's outfit grabbed my head while keeping the cake away from me.

"This is for LENALEEE!" he said in a whiny voice.

"HUH?!" was all that I could squirm out my mouth

"LENALLE!!"

A girl with long green hair came out from behind the many doors."Brotherrr...you can give her the cake.I dont want it."

I smiled as my hands went for the cake.Quickly grabbing it away from the guy.I ran over to Allen and offered some to him.Running to everyone in the room, including Kanda,offering a piece to everyone.

Everyone was introduced to me and Allen.I think I made a great impression.Me and Allen stood side by side, as we listened to our direction

"OK.first...Allen, you follow us." the directorrr said.

"and Tiara, you go pick a room for yourself."

Everyone was about to leave the room when I replied "Bu...uut..umm.could I share a room with someone?"

Everyone turned around and gave me a questioning look "Tiara, you want to share a room?"

"YES!! Ive always been afraid by myself,with all the ghosts and stuff."

"Well who are you gonna share a room with?"

"Well, I can mostly live with Allen,and well, occasionally room with Lenalee or Kanda."

The moment I said that, Kanda and Allen both turned around with a shocked look on their face.

"I REFUSE" they both shouted in unison.

"Kanda might hurt or do something inappropiate to Tiara while she's still sleeping." Allen shouted

"You think I would do anything to that little mushroom? I still refuse! My rooms already cramped enough." Kanda whispered

"Well... Tiara, dont you think that would be a little awkward? Kanda and Allen are both guys you know, and there is only one bed."The director said

"Well,yea but I trust Allen and I've been sharing a room with Allen my whole life.As for Kanda...well I wanna get to know him more." I repliedd with a grin on my face.

"OK. Well its your choice.Go pick a room for you and Allen." The director said while sighing.

I ran out the room.But turned back through the door "Uhhhhh.Where are the rooms?" I asked timiddly.

"ok.ummm.since you wanna know Kanda more.Kanda, you go with her."The director said

I ran up to Kanda and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the office.Leaving Allen to his own agenda.

"Heyy heyy KandaWhere are the rooms?" I asked

"Well I could Show you if youd let me lead the way!" He answered

"Kaaaaaaaaaanda dont be mad.Im soorry." I squealed

Kanda turned around in a split second and replied "What? who said I was mad?"

"Well it seemed like you were mad at me so I.. I just wanted to apologize."

"I dont get mad over things like that."

"Suuuuuuuuure you dont." I replied with a clever tone.

Kanda and I,hand in hand, we walked togetherr.We set foot in a large room filled with millions of doors.Each door containing a room for our own.I looked through each one, eager to pick out my own.Kanda watched behind me as I ran around.I finally asked

"Hey Kanda which room is yours?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well because...I wanna have a room RIGHT next to yours!!"

"I refuse"he shouted

I gave my sad face as he turned his head in the other direction.

"Dont think your the only one that has information about your own room" I whispered

"What?"

I bolted into the closest room where a guy about my age with red hair laid on his bed sleeping.I ran over to his bed and shook him violently.He woke up grabbing his hammer.He stared at me for a minute and then a large grin replaced his confused face.

"Ahhhh so your the new comer I heard about that made Yu smile." he said

"Yu?" I asked

"Thats Kanda, by the way, my names Lavi." he replied

"Ahahhahaha.Yu?"I laughed

That second, Kanda crashed into the room and yanked at the back of my shirt.

"What is wrong with you?! I thought you were lost or something!"Kanda shouted as he held onto my shirt so I wouldnt run off again.

"Wow,amazing! Yu, I never knew you would actually worry about someone.Thats a first!" Lavi laughed

"Its Kanda."he spoke in a faint tone.

"Well...So?? wheres Kanda's room?" I asked

"Kanda eh? its right next to mine on the left."He answered

"Is there any open right next to his?"

"Actually, theres one open right now,its on my right.So if you'd like,you can be two doors away from him"

"Thats PERFECT!" I shouted

I had picked out my room.As plain as it was, it still felt like home.It was getting near dark as I slipped into the dress that the orders gave me.It was a silky white dress that barely reached my knees.I sat down on the bed as I was combing my hair, the door slammed open.There Allen was.He limped over to me and in a quick movement he hugged me.He pulled my head in closer to his chest.My arms snaked around his waist as I hugged him back."Allen? whats wrong?"I asked him as my eyes looked up at him but still caught in the hug."Nothing.Nothing.Its just...I cant believe we're finally here, together"he answered."Allen..."I didnt know what to say for the first time.As I tried to scramble out of the hug,his grip on my waist was even tighter than before."Just a little bit longer Tiara, I dont want this moment to end,never." It was silent.Not an awkward silence.But a rather comforting one.The feel of Allen's grip loosened.I smiled at Allen and as regular, he smiled back.

My body dropped down on to the bed as I scoot over for Allen to lay down as well.We both layed on our sides staring straight at each other."So,why so emotional today Allen?Something special happen today?"I asked.

A tint of red was on his face.

"No not really.Why you ask?"

"Well maybe because you just hugged me and it seemed so...so.. emotional."

"Well,its because I just started my dream,and I wouldnt have gotten all this way without you."

"Ohh please Allen,you need to thank Master Crow.Although he was kinda scary and always bringing us trouble" I said smiling the whole time.

"So Allen, what do you think of Kanda?" I asked

"Kanda? you dont like him do you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Allen!" I said embarrased

"Well, do you?"

"No! he's funny and all but he's just way too old for me,if I liked anyone here, it would probraly be Lavi, he's like the same age as me."

"Lavi?Who's Lavi?You like him?But we just got here!"

"Calm down Allen, I was just kidding.What do you think about Lenalee? She's really pretty."

"Lenalee? True she is pretty,but your even prettier.Your smile can light up the whole room.All of these people have experienced a real smile because of you." he answered

"Allen? your words just gave me another reason to smile." My face was burning up.No one ever said anything so meaningul to me before.

"good.good.Ive always wanted to be the reason for your smile."

"Allen who Do you like?" I asked.

"Thats for you to find out" he answered,and under his breath he whispered "You idiot." As if I didnt hear him say that.

"Friends Forever"I whispered

"Friends Forever" he whispered with a slight sound of questioning in it.

Weeks passed by, Allen's and my friendship with everyone in the Dark Orders grew.We were like family.

I awoke from my bed,scrambling around in my sheets, Allen wasnt here! Again.He left on another mission without telling me Again.Tears started to well up in my eyes.Allen was gone.Again.Leaving me all alone in the middle of the night.He never took me on the missions and never told me about them.Everytime he came home, he would just hug me and leave it at that.We were seperating.Getting farther away.As though he wasn't my best friend anymore.He spent more time with Lenalee as I spent more time with Lavi and Kanda.I bolted out of my room and right into Kanda.I held him tight.Crying into his stomach for he was much taller than I.His arms wrapped around my shoulders and patted me on the back.Kanda had accepted me alot more than he did right when I met him.He smiled more often.I even got thankyous for making Kanda more aproachable.I kept on crying,letting my feelings out as Kanda stood there not knowing what to do."What's wrong now?" Kanda asked.

"Aaa..aaa.lllen he..."I stuttered

"he left on a mission?" Kanda finished my sentence.

"yes."

"Tiara, you cry every time he leaves for a mission,its gonna happen.He'll be fine.Lenalee is with him."

"Its not that...I know this is selfish but, I was excited on going all these missions with him.And I got to go none.Instead its Lenalee that goes."

"Are you jealous of Lenallee?" he asked

"Right now I am.Allen seems to like Lenallee alot more.I guess the saying is true, love can take over any friendship."

"Love?"Kanda asked.

"Yeah.Lenalees so pretty,and she's so elegant.Something I can never be even if I try. I bet Allen loves her.and he doesnt value our friendship anymore."

"Look at me!"Kanda said as he grabbed my chin and lifted it up.Staring at me with an intense glare. "Dont say that! Dont put yourself down like that." He yelled.

"Its true!! why cant I state the ttruth?"I yelled.This time with sobs in between each word.As he loosened his grip on my chin, I turned away immediately.

"Look at me!" he yelled again. "You are beautiful,and dont you ever forget it.And elegance? every girl has something special.Lenallee has elegance and you have...you have..."

"I thought so... you cant even think of a special trait I have."I whispered

"You didnt let me finish! you have your smile.That smile of yours can do anything.Now I know what a real smile is,and every single smile you plaster is a real one."he said with pure sincerity.

"Thats...thats what Allen said." I whispered under my breath.

"Oh dear.Allen might be a little jealous with this." A voice came from behind me.I turned around.It was the director.

Click.The camera flashed

"Ohh that was nice.Although if I show Allen this, he might be a little jealous.Looks like you guys are lovers...the original hold the chin trick.NICE GOING KANDA."the director said.

It wasnt embarrassing.Not to me it wasnt.Kanda was there for me.He made me feel a little bit better.

I turned around as Kanda's hands loosened.Now, I stood in front of Kanda and in front of me, stood the director.

"Director, wheres Allen?" I asked

" He's on a mission with Lenalee.Oh look the polaroid is working.The pictures are coming out.And btw Kanda,I know that Tiara is a great girl, but Allen called dibs on her first, you need to go get your own."

"What??"Kanda shouted.

"Its Allen that left her.He's the one that has been following that Lenalee.Leaving her all alone.Atleast I was here when Allen didnt care." He continued

I winced back at his words,It was true, Allen no longer cared.

"I mean like, Lenalee is like so perfect, what guy doesnt like her?" The directorr cut in as his eyes blared up.

I couldnt take it anymore.I walked away from this scene.Although the both of them wanted me to feel better, it wasnt working.

I went into the cafeteria where I sat down in the corner of the room.People were just getting up from a long sleep.It was breakfast but i was in absoltely no mood to eat.I tried my best to hold in my tears.My eyes were watery but atleast I wasnt crying.The door busted open, as Lavi rushed into the room along with Kanda.Lavi's eyes searched around the room."What waas he looking for?" I thought.Then, Lavi's eyes stared directly at mine,I froze up.He started power walking towards me.He took a seat right next to me.I was weak this moment, even eye contact for me was hard.

"Tiara, I heard about what happaned today." Lavi said

"uhhhh," Was all i could say.If I said anything else, I would cry.

"Tiara, its alright to let it out.Just cry.I know you want to."

"Im fine."

"Tiara..."

I broke.I couldnt take it any longer.Sobs were coming out.Tears were flowing down.I was weak.At this moment, I am no longer the girl that smiled.Or laughed.

"I..I...sob cant take it sob anymore."

"Yes, I know Tiara." Lavi comforted me.

"SHUTUP!!" a voice behind me shouted.

I turned around slowly, it was one of the finders.

"Hey, dont tell her to shutup.shes in a weak moment right now.So sit down and you be quiet you Finder." Lavi yelled.

"Look, this girl has been crying nearly everytime her little "Friend" abandons her.Your gonna need to face it.He doesnt care about you.And it isnt fair, she isnt an exorcist and neither is she a finder yet she lives here and gets all the luxuries while we risk our lives out there."

"Hey!" Kanda shouted.

"Kanda, I respect you.But this girl has gotten into your head."

"Watch what you say!" Lavi shouted.

"Hey Tiara, or whatever your name is. You want to know why Allen hasnt been taking you everywhere? Its because you're deadweight.You're deadweight to all of us.You're only slowing him down from what he wants.Your such an idiot for never noticing that.He's pitied you all of this time, thats why you're here with all of us.And that so called best friend thing that you keep reminding him of, you're not his best friend.He pities you.You're his pitied friend.We all agree that its best that you leave cause basically you're deadweight!You leacher, stop botheri..."

The finder was cut off with Kanda's sword pressed against his neck.A fight had broke out.All the finders against Lavi and Kanda.

"Is that so?" was all I could say.

I got up from my seat, and without them noticing, I ran into my room.

It was dark.Everything was dark.Just those words, destroyed my whole future.So that was the reason why Allen left me here.He pitied me.Everytime he helped me wasnt because he had the need to help a friend, but pity.Was I so pitiful? Yes.

"ohh, now I get why everytime he said best friend he made it sound like a question" I whispered.

I pulled of my necklace that Allen had given me when I was younger, and placed it under a note I had written for him

"Wow im sucha drama girl.Typical run away." I whispered to myself while giggling a fake laugh.

I was dying inside.Doesnt mean I couldnt pull a fake smile. "No"I whispered.I couldnt stoop so low to commit a fake smile.Never.

I sat inside my room for the rest of the day.No food.No water.No company.I turned to the clock, it was 2:30 AM.Everyone should be asleep by now.I took my stand.I took a glance at my room and then the necklace.Without a single tear, I left my room.As I passed by Lavi's,Kanda's,and everyone else that made a difference in my life's rooms I whispered a "thankyou"

"Maybe Im making a mistake." I whispered

"No,I will no longer be deadweight to all these people."

And with that, I walked out of the mansion,also my home.

I took a step beyond the door and turned around to close it.

"Tiara?"a voice questioned

I turned around immediately thinking of an excuse.

"Allen?"I whispered

"Tiara what are you doing out so late? Its dangerous! An akuma can come and attack you any second.If something ever happened to you...I..dont know what I wo...wou "

"SHUT IT" I SCREAMED

"Tiara?"

"Stop pitying me like this.Id rather be dead than get pitied.You know I have some pried too!!"

"Tiara...what are y.ou talkki..."

"You know what Im talking about!!" I said cutting him off.

"You know what...Just forget it.Go inside Allen.I need to take a walk." I lied

"Tiara.Whats wrong? and you know I cant just let you walk by yourself."

"Ill be fine.Just get some rest."

As Allen was about to go inside, Kanda came waving a piece of paper in between his fingers.

"I wouldnt let her go if I were you." he said

"huh?"

"Read this Allen"Kanda said while handing a note to Allen.

...

"Tiara, Ive only read 2 sentences and this whole thing is crap." Allen shouted

"You're not deadweight, and I dont pity you."Allen finished.

I was trying my best to hold in my tears.

"Well, it doesnt matter anymore.Ive decided that Im leaving, and I stick to my decisions."

"I cant just let you leave, I promised master that Id care for you forever.If something happens, he'll kill me!!"

"OHH.so the only reason you care about my safety is because it was an order.WOW thats worse than getting pitied."

"Tiara...thats not what I meant."

"Why dont you finish the note while I leave?" I said in a strong voice.

"No, Im not gonna let you leave and where is the necklace I gave you? You didnt plan on leaving it did you...?"

"Actually I did,Im leaving everything behind.I mean everything, and that necklace is a memory that I must leave behind."

I turned around so they wouldnt see my tears.As I wiped them away, I turned around again.

Allen stood mere inches away from me.Tears filling up his eyes.Did Allen really care? I thought.

slap

Did Allen just slap me? I thought.Tears were drowning out Allen's eyes.Allens hands remained on my face as I tried my best to pry it off.As well, try my best to believe Allen slapped me.Allen's hands snaked around my neck and without a moment of hesitation, he pulled me into an embrace.My head was in the crook of his neck.His arms were tightly around my waist.

"Let this be the last hug you ever get from me." I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What happaned?"Allen whispered. "Tell me what happened.We can help you.Just stay please."

"No.I cant.I want to pursue my dream." I lied. What dream? I had no dream.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Staying here cant make my dream happen.Goodbye.

"Dont go..."

"Read the note."

and with that, I was gone.Leaving to some place I dont know.Trying to find a new home.Get a job.No matter what it takes.To live.I must live.No matter the job, prostitute or whore.I must live.Tears filled my eyes.I can finally let it out now.Leaving all my memories behind.No that wasnt possible.Allen was and will always be my best friend,and a best friend wouldnt slow down a friend from their dream.Kanda,sucha tough person witha tough personality but will always be there for u.Lavi, u can put a smile on my face so easily,and Lenalee, I didnt hate her.Just jealous.

Allen POV

"So you let her go?" Kanda asked

"Yes" I whispered

"You'll never see her again." Kanda stated

"Neither will you." I yelled!

"Read the note dammit.You'll regret everything!" Kanda shouted

Dear Allen,

I am terribly sorry for being deadweight for you all this time Ive spent with you.You were so kind to me, I wish I could pay you back, but its not possible,so Im helping you out by leaving.Please dont be sad about me leaving.I tried leaving every single memory of you and the Dark Orders behind, but to me, that is possible.You are and will always be my best friend no matter what anyone says.Id like for you to forget everything about me, Im sure it will be easy for you.Just forget about me and dont feel bad, cause I want you to carry on wiht your dream and never let anyone or anything stop you.Keep on walking!Never stop.Dont look back into your past.Once again, I apologize for everything.This time that I spent with you, it was amazing.If I could replay time, I would play it again.But that wont happen.Do you remember how we met? I remember everything about that day.Even the number of clouds in the sky.I was in despair.No one was there to help me.My brother had just died.The earl came to me, and I did the deal.As my body was about to be taken over, you saved me,and I followed you from there.Then we met Master Cross.He promised you your dream,I just had to help.But he treated me alot better than he treated you cause I was a girl.You would always work day and night to pay off the master's debt,and work for me.To be honest, I didnt want you to work so hard, so I took a job too.Im quite a strong girl.Hauling around all those bricks.Better be proud of me!! And that necklace you gave me, it took all my willpower to take it off.You should take off the other half of the necklace as well.Once again, I iwll never forget you.Thankyou.I know for sure, that we will meet again, but this time, let it be as strangers.

Sincerly,

Tiara 3

By then, tears were already streaming down my face.Tiara,why did you leave? I obviously had mixed feelings for you.Friends and lover.I couldnt choose.For one, I was too scared to ruin our friendship as lovers,and another is that I was uncomfortable being JUST FRIENDS with you.But,I will do as the note says.I'll forget about you.Can I do it?" No. Theres no past tense for love, because love will last forever.Yes,lets meet as strangers.

2 Years Passed

Ever since Tiara left, there have been a fewchanges.I try my best to forget about her, but I cant.Nearly every night, I have nightmares about things happaning to her.Its just not possible to forget her.Although I tell everyone, that she's outa my life, inside...she still remains.For Kanda, he changed back to the way he was before.Many say he's even less aproachable.Lenallee, she hasnt changed much.Lavi, he is still a hyperactive person, but when the topic about Tiara comes into play, he wont smile for atleast a couple days.

"No! Dont! Stooooooooop.Dont leave.GAHHHHHHHHH."

"ALLEN!ALLEN! WAKE UP!" Lenalee shouted while shaking Allen.

"I..I...I..." I stuttered

"You what? You scream nearly every single night ever since Tiara left." Kanda yelled

"Its not about Tiara!" Allen yelled back.

Who said it was about Tiara?" Kanda asked

"Both of you!" Lenalee shouted. "Stop fighting!"

"What time is it?" Allen asked.

"Dont change the subject!" Kanda yelled

"We werent on any subject you idiot"

"Why cant you just admit you miss her?"

"Maybe cause I dont miss "

"Stop lying!" Kanda shouted

"Just leave me alone! You dont know my feelings."

"Ok.If you dont miss her, tell me why you still wear that necklace."

"because"

"If you dont miss her, give me that necklace."Kanda said while holding his hand out.

"KANDA!!" Lenallee yelled.

"Woman, you shutup" Kanda yelled.

"So,Allen if you dont miss her ,give me that necklace."

My face froze up.I didnt want to give away the only thing left of Tiara to the likes of HIM.But neither did I want them to know that I missed her.My hands reached up to my necklace.But then my hands dropped.

"No.This is the only thing I have left of her, Im not letting it go." Allen said.

"tchhh.Tiara would hate the person you are now,"

"Just leave" Allen screamed.

I scrambled out of bed, I changed into my actual uniform.I looked at the note that Tiara had last left me,it was so important.I read that note over and over again.Hoping some miracle would happen and bring her back.

My limping body trembled out of the room,Krory stood outside.

"You and Kanda fought again..."he whispered

"Yes"

"Was it about that supposed Tiara? he asked

"Yes"

"Who is she?"Krory asked once more

Before walking away I answered "My best friend, and maybe more."

Me,Lavi,Krory,and Lenalee set out for our mission, to protect Master Crow.We always get soo close, but then lose our hint of Crow so easily.

We also got seperated.Me and Krory, were on our own for now.

LAVI POV

"I wonder where Allen is, he should be here by now." I saidd with a worried tone while eyeing Lenalee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

I turned around from a scream I had heard."It came from up there."Lenallee announced while making her way up the mountain.

"Get away from me" the voice screamed.

I activated my innocence and stretched all the way up there.A picture is worth a thousand words, but when I saw this, I was speechless.

"Tiara?" I asked.

no, it was no time to be asking questions, she was getting attacked by akuma.

My hammer quickly dispersed the Akuma, but i was too late for the girl.She had fallen down the mountain.

"Catch her!!" I screamed.

Lenallee was there just in time, only she had passed out.

I carried her on my back on the way to an inn to stay at. Lucky for us, Timcanpy had reported to us that Allen was locked in snow.Lenalee saved Allen as I brought the girl back to the inn.

We all stayed in one room and stayed quiet,waiting for everyone to awaken.

"Lenallee, dont you think she kinda of looks like..." I asked

"like Tiara?" Lenalee cut me off.

"That isnt possible"I whispered. "Tiara has black hair." I continued

"She couldve dyed it" Lenallee answered.

"I cant believe it! Allen will be so thrilled!" Lenalleee continued

"HOLD IT! we're not sure if its her or not." I paused.

YAWN.

"Sure if who's who?" the girl asked.

She was rubbing her eyes, and yawning at the same time.She had not looked at us.

MYSTERIOUS GIRLS POV

"We're not sure if its her or not." a voice spoke

I wasnt sure who it was but I knew these people saved me.

My eyes opened as I saw the people in front of me.

...

I was one unlucky girl.Absolutely speechless.

No, I couldnt blow my cover now I thought.Ive spent so much time covering my identity up.All these efforts are NOT gonna be proved fruitless

I smiled.I was truly happy seeing them.Over this period of time, I recieved my real smile back.I made friends...that all died.

"I have a feeling you saved me" I spokee up.

"Uhh yes."Lavi murmered "Ummm if you dont mind me asking, do we look familiar to you in anyway?" Lavi questioned

Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara.Lie Tiara. my conscience told me.

"Nope, why you ask? Do I look familiar?" I questioned.

"Actually you do."A voice said with quiet sobs weaved into them.

I turned to where the voice came from.

"Tiara." the voice whispered again.

"I missed you."

"I knew we would meet again.

Allen repeated over and over again.

I played dumb

"Who's Tiara?"I asked

"So you arent her."Lenalle sighed.

"Sorry, Im not." I whispered.

"Liar..." Allen whispered

"LIAR!! " Allen said again

"Liar!!" he repeated getting louder each time.

"You are her!" Allen shouted and this time,he got up from his bed and stared at me with his intense glare.

"I..I...I..."

Lenallee had pulled him down.

"Shes not Tiara." Lenallee whispered.

calm down allen.calm down.

"I know you're her! dont lie.any idiot can tell the difference between her and a fake.Even I can tell who she is even if she stands in a crowd of thousands of ppl that look just like her!"allen screamed

"im sorry, but im not this tiara,you talk of." i whispered.

"my names...tani" i saidd again.

allen gave me one final death glare.But withdrew it.

"Im sorry" he whispered

I hated seeing Allen like this.Maybe I shouldnt have left...maybe...he does miss me.

"Ill get over her." he whispered again.

I was supposed to be happy from that remark.But no...a surge of sadness ran through me.

"she wouldnt like that." I whispered again.

"What?!" Allen questioned with his head darting up.

"something tells me...that she wants u to remember her." i announced.My true feelings...they were coming out now.

"How would you know?" Allen asked.

"Im a girl you know." I said.It was the best excuse I could come up with.

After we all had healed.It was our time to departure and split.We were on a road that split two different ways.I head off.Saying only good bye and thankyou.

Taking a couple of steps...not looking back was what I was good at.

This time, I took only one step, I looked back.And my desire was fulfilled.Allen held onto my hand.His head down, I put on a confused face...not to blow my cover

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Stay with us." he answered. "I just have a feeling...that you can help mend my heart...cause the truth is...after Tiara left..my heart was destroyed.No matter how I try to hide it, its the truth."He told me with his eyes staring at mine.

Answer no tiara.Answer NO.ANSWER NO!! my conscience told me

"id like that." I whispered.

YOU IDIOT.YOU IDIOT.

why'd you say that?? my conscience yelled!

I was an idiot.Why did I say yes? I needed a friend.But I leftt for a reason.Now Im back here again.deadweight.AGAIN.

"under one condition" I said. "Let me take care of my self." I said.

"We're friends, we have to take care of each other." Lavi spoke up

"I know...but.just let me be.Id feel like deadweight if you did take care of me."I said.OSHIT.another hint!

stupiddtiara!!

"You're so similar to Tiara." Allen spoke in a monotonous tone.

We journeyed on.On our search for Crow.I should leave when we meet Crow.He'd be able to figure my identity so easily.We boarded a ship along with this gorgeous woman who says she's Master's girlfriend.But nearly every woman on this earth is his girlfriend.

ON THE BOAT

"Get to the steering wheel." a voice shouted

"HURRY!" another voice shreaked

I stood there...and was of no help at all.Two sailors had died because they tried to protect me.Allen,Lenalee,Lavi,and Krory were all defending the ship while I stood there and caused trouble.All this had happaned too fast.A moment ago, we were enjoying the sea.And another second, we were attacked by millions of Akuma

"PROTECT THE GIRL."another voice shouted.

A body had stood in front of me,as I watched it disinigrate to ash.

Tears flooded through my eyes, its been so long since Ive felt this way.Me leaving the Dark orders had helped me too.I no longer felt like deadweight and made progress on my own.Now, I was back with them...and again was I slowing them down.

"Allen!!" Lenalee's voice yelled.

I snapped out of my trance.Blaring through the sky was Allen being carried away by a demon.

Without a hesitation of thought, I leaped off the ship's edge grabbing onto Allen.Hoping this act could make him safe, only to put both of our lives in danger.

"Tani!" he yelled.

My hands held the back of his neck tightly as his hands held onto my waist.

"Hold on to me!" he yelled again.

The Akuma had dropped us as we fell to the floor hard.

He still held me in his arms by the time we dropped.My clothes were dirty, and my hair was tangled.But it was no time to worry about that. I peered up into the sky and there it was.A fallen exorcist.

I stared off into the distance.Master had always talked to me about them.He always said that they were impossible to save.

But the impossible will be done if you're willing to risk your life.That was one of my more important lessons.The impossible will be done...under one cost...and that cost will be determined at the right time.

I stood there, eyes glaring at the figure before me.Allen had gone to help the fallen.And Lenallee was gone, treating a girl.I didnt know what to do.My arm was hurting again.The unbearable pain rushed through me.I didnt get it.Every time a phenomenon happened, my arm burned. Not a innocence related phenomenon but one that was completely out of the usual.I clenched my arm as the pain had a great pulse on me.A shreak escaped from my mouth.The pain was unbearable! Staring up into the sky, Allen was facing the same pain.Everyday.I was sucha wimp.I ignored the pain as I ran off to somehow find a way to help Allen.The pain was hurling.Never before, has it hurt this much.My fingers dug into the skin of my other arm.

FLASH

It just happaned way too fast.I had ran into the woods, but everything went white for a second.I was in the woods,I had a serious injury on the left side of myyy stomach.But that wasnt anything.I couldnt feel the pain.My heart was aching even more.There it was, the fallen exorcist.He no longer had a mind, just a body.

A sad sight it was.Allen, only stared at it.

"Allen." I whispered.

"Its ok.Its ok.You can start over.Your life can be redone." Allen whispered.

Tears flowing down both of our eyes.

But before our eyes.It happened.Butterflies...they..came and destroyed the fallen.His body disenigrated into ashes.All was left was his innocence.His innocence...

"Allen" I whispered again.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Allen screamed.

I wanted, NO, I needed to help Allen.But...wat could I do?

"No...NO...NO!!" Allen screamed as he scratched at the butteerflies.

"TEASE" a voice from behind announced.

Allen slowly turned around a man in a suit emerged from the darkness

"Come," the man said

all of the memories from The Fallen exorcist rushed through our minds. It was as if a tsunami of thoughts crashed into our minds.

"BASTARDDD!!" Allen shouted

"What did you do to SUMAN?" Allen shrieked

"You wanna see my power?" the man asked.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" ALLEN shouted.

And in a moments rush.The man stabbed his arm through Allen's body.

"ALLEN!!" I Shreaked. NO.i couldnt hold it in.My safety isnt important right now.

"Oh...I didnt see you back there." the man laughed.

"Tani...TANI!! You idiot.Run!" Allen shouted.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I stood there speechless.

"Hmmm.Do you guys know each other? Oh I remember now.The earl told me about a girl...uhh her name was...TIARA! The earl said you two were close,close enough to die for each other." The man spoke.

"Too bad she's not Tiara.I dont care what you do to her" Allen said with a smile

"Oh really??" the man asked."Well you dont mind if I do this then."

I watched as the man approached me.Fear was haunting me once again.This time, it was actually a fear of death.Allens words hurt.They really did.But I shouldnt care anymore.Even after I die, Im not gonna tell Allen my identity.No matter the cost.

Everything happened too fast.He had stabbed me right through the heart.It was wierd though.No pain,and I wasnt dead either.I could move perfectly.My vision was a bit blurry.But my other senses brightened.

"Tani? Tani? TANI!!" Allen's voice shreaked.

"Did he care?" I thought.

"Thought so, you really do care bout that girl."The man stated."The names Tyki.Remember me as the murderer of your friend."Tyki yellled with an evil grin.

and you!" Tykio laughed

"THAT BASTARD.Dont make him feel bad! I wouldve been perfect with the thought of him not caring." I THOUGHT

SLAP.

Allens arm got ripped off.So did the Innocence.

"You idiot!Dont slap him.He might spare you." I thought

"How dare you, Who do you think you are?!" Allen shrieked.

"I told you,my names Tyki." he said.

"I see.I see."Allen murmered under his breath.

"TIM! run!" Allen yelled. His eyes darted up.Strength piling up in his every movement.

"I get it, you're prepared for death." Tyki laughed. "Then I'll let you die quickly but with pride."

My body moved.It twitched.Tykis's arm raised.

"Your friend,she's a normal person.So I put less pain and effort into her death.Now for you, well lets just say you're strong.Thats a compliment.But your death will be alot more painful"Tyki smiled

Tykis's arm darted foward,and so did I.Hugging Allen, I gave him a last smile.

"I did it." I thought. "I helped Allen."

"Oh dear, you were allive all this time? Sorry girl.But your efforts were proved fruitless."Tyki said.

I looked at Allen,his eyes closed.At the same time, Tyki's hands were in his heart.

"If you had just stayed there,you wouldve lived." Tyki said with a laugh

"In the end, you're still a strong willed girl."Tyki said stroking my cheek.

As I slapped away his hand.My arms still wrapped around Allen.My eyes closed.Looks like my adventure has ended.

ALLEN POV.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Im still alive?"

"Last thing I can remember is...

Tani's smile."

"But...that Noah shouldve killed me!" I questioned

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I should be happy!" I said.

"Im alive!" "So why am I crying?" I asked myself while crawling out of bed.

I limped out.Unconscience of where I was going.It didnt matter.As long as it was forward and never back.

_I want you to carry on wiht your dream and never let anyone or anything stop you.Keep on walking!Never stop.Dont look back into your past._

Those exact words flowed through my mind as I murmered "Tiara." every second of the way.

I missed her.I missed her so bad..and I am still missing her.

My eyes drifted up.A wall.It stood in my way.My bandaged arm rubbed the wall trying to pry it open

"Theres no way in" A voice spoke

"That must be the guy that saved me" I thought.

"Is there a way in?" I asked

"Why would you need to know?" the man asked not answering my question

The reason flashed through my head again.

"Tiara and Mana." I whispered

"They are my reason."

"What about that one girl?" he asked

My head turn.Was he talking about Tiara?

"Who?"I asked.

"I found her hugging you in the woods.She was injured alot more than you."

"Who?" I asked once again clueless

"She saved your life, but you dont know her?!" The guy shouted.

Then it hit me.

Tani's smile...

"TANI!" I yelled.

I bolted up and ran towards the exit.She saved my life.I just met her.But she saved my life.I ran till no limit.Then I came across it,a transparent room.There she lay on the bed.A serene look on her face.But the monitor...she was dying.She wore the same white dress that Tiara wore.She looked exactly like Tiara.The same peaceful look on her when she slept.She was dyinng.Was it because she had tried to save me?No it wasnt tried.She DID save me.

Without thought, I rammed my arm against the screen door.The glass broke,luckily none had hit Tani.

Sobbing against the wall, That same man came running up to me.

"You idiot" he yelled. "Are you TRYING to kill her?"

...

"Theres a chance she'll live." the man announced

"Buut.mister...she's.." Allen stuttered

"First, dont call me mister.Im still in my 20s.My names Bak.And yes,she may live.I dont know what she was thinking, but she already had 2 large injuries before she protected you.But somethings keeping her alive.We'll scan her later.Thats the wierd thing though, she had to be dead after the 2nd hit.But even after taking most of the pain from you, she's still barely alive.As for you, your innocence protected that small injury you had.Besides for losing your innocence.You had a great chance of living.I dont know about her." Bak said in a monotnous tone.

"She protected me..."I murmered

"Yes." he replied

"But...I barely knew her!" I shouted

"Doesnt matter,she still did it.You can tell,she is strong-willed."

"Just like Tiara" I finished him.

Bak gave me a questioning look.

"Lets hope she lives." He continued. "Id like to meet her...and figure out why she lived against a Noah's attack."

"What would you do if she dies?" Bak asked

"Dont even think that!" Allen yelled.

"Tell me, what would you do?"

"I told you not to even...I'd cry." I answered

"Just cry?" he asked.

"Ive never had someone important leave me before." I lied. Tiara and Mana left my life.

"Dont lie." Bak shouted. "We've had your whole entire life recorded down.It says...you had MANA, you father.And, Tiara, your best friend.And they both left you."

...

I was crying again.Im a guy, and I cry.Way too much.

DAYS PASSED.

Tani still hadnt woken up.I didnt go near that room.Word was, her condition would worsen, then get better, then worsened.The pattern repeated.I got to know everyone, they seemed to dislike me excluding the three scientists I met.Everyday, I would try to revive my innocence but it just isnt happening.Every night would be the same.Some dream about a death.Resulting in me screaming and yelling.

TANI POV

...

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Where am I?" I murmered.

"Dead?"

No...

Then...where?

I stepped out of bed and out of the room unconscience of my way.

My whole body ached with pain, but it didnt matter.Looking at my dress,I noticed one thing.

The Dark Orders.

It was a dress from the dark orders.

But this wasnt the normal Orders...It was different.

I limped out and continued on.The delicious scent of food pervaded through the halls.Following the scent, I drifted to the cafeteria.The brim of my dress gently slid against my thigh.As I rubbed my fingers across my thigh once again, the scar.When did it get there? And my dress, it was ripped.What happened?

I carried my tray of food

Why cant I remember anything...

"ALLEN!" I shrieked jumping as well.

All faces turned at me.But not because I screamed, but because I had dumped my food on a guy that was atleast 5 times my size.

I wasnt scaared.Not like he was gonna hurt me.

WRONG.

He held onto my hair as he pulled me up to his height as well as him leaning over.

"You little slut...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID??" the man screamed

No one was running to help me.

I bit his arm causing him to drop me.I was pissed.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I said in a soft whisper.

"Look at that dress.One glance and you can tell that you're a WHORE."

"Its a dress from here, you idiot and

"Your gonna regret saying that." I whispered once again.

"What did you say?"

Me being stupid and forgetting the exorcist had reflexes of a cheetah, tried to kick him in the nuts.

"Correction, your a stupid whore." he said gripping on my dress pulling me up.

What the hell was wrong with this guy...An accident and he almost kills me.

He raised his fist, ready to punch me.My face turned the other direction getting ready for the hit.

...

"Put her down."a stern voice said.

I opened my eyes.It was...Allen.His arm held the man's other hand in a tight grip.

"Allen"I whispered.

There was so much to talk about.More like questions...but...atleast he was here.I wasnt alone.

We walked away and into a private room with 3 people following Allen.Allen walked ahead of me leaving a silence.It was no longer that comforting silence.Now, it was an awkward one.He turned around.Walked towards me, as if he had meant to pin me up at the wall.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted

"w..haatt.?" I questioned

"I didnt mean to spill food on that guy." I said confident that it wasnt my fault

"NOT THAT" Allen yelled while stepping an inch closer to me.

"then what?" I yelled turning my head, afraid Allen might recognize me.

Allen took a deep breath.He was so close.It was unfamiliar to me.If it was 2 years ago, I wouldve been ok with him being this close.But now...

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"What?"I asked

"You heard me."

"I did, but I dont get what you mean." I murmered under my breath

"You saved me...at the forest.With Tyki."

I remembered that.I got in the way of the hit.But Allen still got hurt severly.I wasnt thinking when I did that.It was instinct.Something just told me that I owed Allen my life.

"Ohhh.That."I whispered.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"Actually...yes."

"Just tell me why!" he shouted

"It was a good deed." I said.

"You just met me!" he yelled

I was disapointed in Allen.Was it wrong to help others? NO. Allen was the one that taught me that.

"Is it wrong to help others?" I asked.

"No...but"

"Exactly."

"Thankyou." he said.

"Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou." he replied repeatedly.

"Its actually nothing." I said with a smile.

"No..."he whispered "You did alot."

"You gave me a chance to fulfill my dream."

"and, what is your dream?" I asked.

"to find Tiara." he answered

"What?I thought it was to keep Mana's spirit alive!" I shouted.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

OSHIT!WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"How did you know that?!" he shouted

"I...I..." the stutters kept on repeating the same "I"

"TELL ME!" he shouted

He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled it so I would be facing him.

"How do you know?" he asked more politely this time.

"How do you know?" he asked again.

...

"Good guess?" I asked.

"Thats a horrible excuse" he answered.

"Its true." I said turning my head away.

"Look at me, Tiara." Allen answered with a questioning sound.

My heart was beating rapidly."He figured out my secret!! " my mind screamed. No...I had to come up with an excuse.

"Im not Tiara, and I dislike being mistakened as her." I repeated.

"Then why do you know one of my secrets? Tiara's the only one I told."

"I knew her." I lied

"What?"

"I knew her, I knew Tiara." I lied again

"Knew? not know?" Allen asked

"She's dead." I said without hesitation

"Wait.Wait.What did you say?" Allen asked.

"She's dead..."I repeated..

"No, you knew her?"

"Yea..."

"You didnt tell me?!" Allen yelled."And now, you're telling me she's dead?"

...

Allen walked away.I could swear I saw tears.Or was it my own eyes? Cause they were drowning in tears too.

I wandered around the place.I was pletely.I had calmed down.It was for the best.Now, Allen wouldnt look for me anymore.

"What the hell is wrong? YOU're not concentrating! Do you even want to recover your innocence?" I heard a voice scream.

I walked to the sound.There Allen was.Fighting a girl with pink hair.

"Allen.Take a rest!" The speakers announced.

Out from behind the training area, came a guy and an older guy.

I walked out from behind my training spot.Allen spotted me and turned his attention towards the ground.The man and girl with pink hair continued giving Allen a lecture before they noticed me.

"Ummmm..." I murmered

Everyone turned towards me.I watched as the man's face turned bright and smiled at me.

"You're Tiara..Right?" Bak asked

"Ummm.its Tani." I whispered

"Ohhh.Im very sorry." Bak laughedd

"I've been waiting for you to wake up.Someone with sucha strong will like you, must have survived."

I nodded, pretending I knew what he meant.

"I need to talk to you about your injury." he said turning his voice into a serious one.

"My injury?"I asked.

"I dont know how to put it...you suffered from 3 very deadly injuries." he stated. "Do you not feel the pain?" he asked

"What injuries? No I feel normal." I answered

"Are you serious?" Bak asked.

"I dont get why I wouldnt be." flashing a smile.

"Ok lemme retell what happened.You were highly damaged at the stomach area, then the second wound takes place at your heart, and the third one a little right from your last wound.You shouldve died from the first or second wound.We scanned you, and its similar to Allen's situation.Something, I have no idea.A substance of some sort, filled up the wound.It isnt innocence.Very similar.But it isnt innocence." Bak explaned

"So what is it?" Fou asked.

"We're not sure..." Bak answered.

"But, whatever it is, it saved Allen and Tani." Bak whispered.

"I think you owe Tani a thankyou." Fou laughed

...

"No, I think she owes an explanation." Allen whispered.

"What?" Fou asked.

"She needs to explain some things." Allen said again

"I...I..."

"Quit your stuttering!" Allen yelled.

I snapped

He changed

...

alot

"You are the complete opposite of how Tiara described you!" I yelled."Yeah thats rite, I knew Tiara.She was a great person that admired you.She almost had me believe that you were perfect, but now I can see you're just a complete illusion that made Tiara admire you!"

Was that too harsh? No.He deserved every second of it!

"And thats not all of it! She died, whispering your name! She even said sorry at her deathbed." I continued.

"No."

"No."

"NO!!" Allen yelled.

At that third yell, a spur of wind tore the room apart.

"The innocence!" Bak yelled

"its acting up!" Fou finished

My eyes darted around the room.What was happening? Allen had lost his innocence.Was he trying to get it back? NO. That was impossible! His arm was reforming.Back and forth.His eyes, they did it again! His cursed eye was acting up! And his innocence...He'll die.No.No.No.Like Suman.NO!

Without thinking, my legs moved.My arms moved.My heart moved. I embraced Allen.The wind died down.

"Dont" I sobbed.

"Not like Suman." I whispered

"I promised Tiara." I added. "I promised her...your safety"

It was calm.

quiet.

and serene

"Protect me?" Allen whispered

"Youve done a great job at it." Allen finished "But only from physical things...you've wounded my heart with the truth."

"But...I thank you."

"And again, I will say, Tiara is NOT dead.I can feel it.She isnt dead." Allen said with a stern voice

"But...I saw her die.We burnt her.and put her ashes into the ocean." I lied smoothly.

"She isnt dead.You're lying.And I'll figure out why." Allen said

Maybe he hasnt changed.Thats good.I liked him the way he was a long time ago.Just to let you know Allen...your still my bestfriend.

--

BAM!

"ow!What was that for FOu?" Allen yelled.

"YOU idiot! You just activated your innocence!" Fou yelled.

"What were you thinking at the moment?" Bak asked

"Tiara..."Allen whispered

"You really cared about her."I said.

"I did...but she left one day." Allen whispered

"Was she really deadweight to you guys?" I asked

This is the answer to all my questions! Was it a good choice to leave or not?Did it help others?

"No..." Allen whispered

"The truth please" I asked.

I wouldnt believe it.I wouldnt believe I left for nothing/

"Well...a bit.She caused us to be slower than normal and have more injuries cause she couldnt protect herself." Allen answered

GOOD.I was right.It helped!

"But..."Allen stuttered

"But whaat?" I asked

"She was the reason for my smile." Allen laughed.

I couldnt resist it.I needed a hug from him.His hug was like a drug,And I was addicted.My arms wrapped around him once again in a tight embrace.Pulling his head down to my level.Everyone stared in dismay.One girl almost looked jealous.I released him and gave him a smile.

"You're similar to Tiara." he whispered. "Too similar..." he murmered

"Trust me, Im not her." I grinned

"Its just..."

"Just what?" I asked

"Everything about you and her are so similar." he answered. "Everything..."

A giggle escaped from under my lips.

A grin flashed through my eyes.He's smiling again.ThankGod.

"Go rest" Bak spoke up. "You're not fully recovered." he murmered.

"Alright..." I sighed running out of the room

IDIOT!

I came back into the room with a blank look.

"Wheres my room?" I asked with a clear smile

It feels as if Ive asked this question before.

Bak motioned his hand for Allen to continue training as he led me out.

"Tani, what was Tiara like?" he asked

"She was like me." I whispered. "Only more cheerful." I murmered under my breath.

"Sorry for asking, but...how did she die?" Bak asked.

"Akuma." I sighed. "They wanted to kill all people that were related to Allen.But dont tell him that.He'll feel depressed.Tell him an akuma attacked her."

"Who exactly are you?" Bak asked

"Just a typical girl." I answered

"No" Bak stated immediately. "You're special." he continued

"Nope, just a typical girl with a big heart." I said with a laugh

I stared at my room.It wasnt even a room. More like a large rectangular hole in the wall.The room was split in helf by curtains that didnt even connect.

"Ok.Thats your room." Bak said pointing to the left side."And that is Allen's" he said pointing to the left.

"We share rooms?" I asked

"Yeah,is there a problem?" he asked. "OHHH.Allen's a trustworthy guy, he wont do anything to you." Bak laughed

"Ohh,thats not what I meant." I whispered "It just feels like I am replacing Tiara." I murmered

"And why do you say that?" Bak asked.

"Tiara spent her life telling stories of Allen." I began

"And so many of these stories seem to be replaying, only with me in it." I continued

"I can tell you, Tiara explained Allen like he was a God.So many girls fell in love with him.Yet they have never seen him.And when they asked if she loved him.She would simply say,Love is friendship set on fire.No he is purely my best friend." I finished

"You and Tiara are both so interesting." Bak laughed

"I guess you can say that." I giggled

"Now go rest." Bak laughed while pushing me towards my room.

My arm brushed against the scar at my thigh.I remember now.I got that scar when I was younger and working with Allen.How could I forget? Allen and I were put up to the test by Master.We were to cross a mountain that never stopped growing.It was thin, but tall.Allen's test was to protect me and My test was to survive.I was positive that we would make it easy.But that was wrong when I fell of the mountain,scratching my leg against the rocks.Master Crow was quick enough to catch me.He held me up by the waist.Allen got jealous that someone else was "hugging" me instead of him.I never forgot that day.I couldnt stop laughing because of Allen's protectivness.But why did I forget that one moment?

Forget it.Just dont let Allen see.

I pulled down the dress so the scar was unnoticable.I looked over at my arm.There it was.A red star was growing there.Only Allen and master have seen it.A red star was growing there.I didnt know how, but with every experience with a strong Akuma, the star with brighten and grow larger.Me and Allen always thought it was a tatoo that I never knew was there.Master Crow didnt even talk about it.But after I left Headquarters, I new it wasnt a tattoo

"GAHHH!! too much thinking." I shrieked

"about what?" A stiff voice asked

I sat up looking at the person in front of me.

"Ummm.I hope you dont mind me asking but, could you stay away from Allen?" the voice asked

"WHAT?who are you?" I questioned

"Just stay away from him." The voice ended with heels clinking at the floor.

My imagination!

...

I put my head down against my pillow and let my eyes do the rest.

My eyes opened quickly as I felt breathing against my face.

"ALLEN" I shrieked while grabbing a pillow.

"Oh,Im soory.Its just you are so similar to Tiara." He laughed

"And Bak told me you were trustworthy!" I shouted

"Thats something Tiara would say." Allen giggled

"You're obsessed with Tiara! She wouldnt want you to be alll gloomy like this." I said while nudging at him to get off the bed.

"How would you know?" he asked not getting off the bed.

"FIRST! Get off the bed. You are a growing boy with hormones. And second, I told you! I knew her!" I said with the pillow muffling out my voice.

"Hormones! HAH" Allen laughed

A giggle escaped from my mouth.

"Was that a giggle I heard?" Allen said with a smile

"NO! Why would I laugh at one of your jokes?" I asked

"Im funny" Allen answered

"I can make you laugh." I stated

"and how?" Allen asked

My arms reacted with my brain controlling them.I pushed Allen over so he was laying down.TICKLING!My legs knelt across his chest.As I tickled all of the ticklish parts of the body.

"Ever hear of getting tickled?" I laughed

No laugh.Only a rare grin looking at me

I felt the strap of my dress fall over.My dress was shortened by the way I was sitting.I cant let my identity be figured out now! But, I need that laugh.

FORGET THE LAUGH.Your identity, dont you remember the promise you made yourself? At all costs, Allen must never find out.

My hands drew back to fix my strap.A frown appeared on Allen's face.But was then replaced with a devilish smirk.

"Ahhh." I shrieked

"Allen!" I yelled

"Your turn is over" he laughed

"Allen?!" A voice shrieked

The girl ran away.But Bak, Fou and several more scientist stood there staring at us.

His legs were spread across my stomach.I swore I felt heat creep over my face.This was embarrasing!

"If you guys want to make love with each other, atleast do it without the sound." Bak started

"BAK!!" I shouted. "TOTAL MISUNDERSTANDING! He was trying to tickle me." I said with my convincing voice.

"Sure..." Fou said with a grin

"Allen! See what you did.You had to scare me!" I yelled

"You started it! Tickling me..." Allen whispered

"Cant we put it behind us?" A girl whispered

WHO WAS SHE?! I mean like.First she tells me to stay away from Allen, then she screams at us causing so much attention, and now she is standing up for us.

1+12

STUPID

Wasnt it obvious enough?

She loved him

NO

She Liked him

Love takes a long time

There is no such thing as Love at first site

I think...

"Thank you!" I said with relief

"We werent doing anything!" Allen continued.

"Thats not what it looked like." Fou laughed

"Fou!!" I yelled

"OK.OK.Thats enough.Allen start Training, and Tani, go to the examination room." Bak said while waving us away

I followed the other scientists into the examination room as I removed my robe for them to scan me.

"Whats this?" a scientist asked pointing to my arm

SHIT

"Nothing," I answered quickly

"Looks like a curse mark!"She replied

"Tatoo!" "Its a tattoo!

"Ohh.Well lets continue." "Please unbutton your shirt." She requested

I unbuttoned my shirt.I wasnt wearing that dress anymore

"Please change into that dress." She asked

"Do I have to?" I pouted

"If you want us to help you.Then you must" She laughed

I pulled on the dress, trying to make the scar less revealable. Was the dress shorter?

"My dress feels different." I said

"It should, the other one was too thick for checkups." "We're both girls arent we?" the lady laughed

"Sure..." I said in a monotnous tone.

ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT

TRESSPASSER

"O shit." the lady whispered under her breath

"Wat?" I asked worried

"Nothing, just stay in here." She answered

She ran out of the room in a frantic along with other scientists.

"Dont leave me!" I shouted from behind the door.

And I swore I heard her say something.

she called me a bitch

A bitch.

Who was she to call me a bitch?

What was happening?

ALLEN POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT

TRESPASSER

"What?"

FOU!

My feet reacted on its own as I jumped out of bed and into the training area.The scientists were all crowding into one room.Looking over onto the waters, there was Fou.

"FOU!" I screamed!

"Allen!! RUN!" She managed to squeek out

I stood there.Was it my fault?

"Run!" Bak came yelling in.

He managed to save Fou for now.We just ran.But why did it feel like I was missing something?

Something important.

I grabbed onto my neck.The necklace was there so what was I missi..."TANI!" I shouted.

My mind told me to turn back but my body went foward.But My mind broke control.I turned around and dashed towards our room.

"Allen!" Bak screamed grabbing me back

"Where the hell are you going?" he yelled with his hands pulling me

"Tani!" I shouted again.

"Where is she?" Bak shouted.

"She was getting an exam." The scientist answered.

"Lets get her!" Allen yelled

"Forget her." Bak yelled

"Your life is more important this moment." Bak whispered

"FOU!" Bak yelled

"Got it" Fou whispered

"Allen,revive your innocence." and with that, Fou went back.

"NO! I am not leaving Tani,and Fou...what about Fou?" "You're not gonna let her die are you?BAK!" Allen shrieked

"We are in need of Exorcist right now, not normal human beings." Bak shouted

"She isnt normal!" Allen yelled

"She is only a replica of Tiara, let her be!" Bak yelled with tears filling his eyes.

"Are you crying? You want to help Fou dont you? Then open the damn door!"

"Stopit" Bak yelled.

"She'll be a hero.With her sacrifice, she can save many others." Bak convinved

"No,No! No one will remember her!" I yelled

"She will be remembered." Bak whispered

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Bak yelled

The men all used this chance to hold him back.

"Allen, Im sorry that you are going to lose another close friend...but..."

"But what huh?? She wasnt just a close friend, she holds a secret about my True Best Friend." I yelled

"Tiara eh?? Now tell me, is that the only reason you want to save Tani?" Bak questioned

"No, along with that, Tani is an innocent person who takes a large part in my life.A big part." I murmered

"Let me go!" I shrieked

"NOW!" I yelled.

A spur of light surrounded me.I was crying tears of blood.These red tears...

TANI POV

"Damn it! where is everyone?" I yelled

"They cant just leave me behind." I thought

"Allen? Bak? Fou?" I yelled

"Im lonely .

again..."

"I gave up my original life, so Allen may live a better one.No complaining now.Its all for Allen." I murmered to myself

"Where is this?" I asked myself while staring off into the view.

"Fou?" I whispered

AKUMA! An akuma.It was fighting Fou.Could she win?

Hide.Hide.Hide.I must hide.I cant afford to die.But whats left of my life? Nothing Much.So why must I live? I dont.I am not important to anyone currently.But Fou...is Allens friend.And she must live no matter the consequences.But wat can I do? Well, Ive lived protected many from Akuma attacks.But will that mysterious power come back again? It must.At all costs.

I wanted to fall in love first...I guess a bestfriend is enough.Well an EX-bestfriend.

"Just do it." I whispered to myself with a giggle

Without a moment of hesitation I ran out into the scene with the fight.Fou was injured...severly.I held Fou in my arms as my eyes frantically darted around the room to find the Akuma.

"Double!" A voice yelled

...

I was pierced right through the heart.That power that always managed to save me had failed me again.But the Akuma was wrong, not double, just one.Single.Me.Fou managed to get away from the pain.It was painful.Alot more painful than the attack with Tyki.I could feel my body start to fail me.I was losing power.

"Tani!" Another voice shreaked

"Fou?NO.Allen!" I thought

"AHAHAH.How did I know that a death of one would lead to another death." The akuma laughed

NO ALLEN RUN!

WHY ARENT YOU RUNNING?

IDIOT.

BUT...I WAS happy for some odd reason.

Allens been giving me happiness,although I know thats the truth, he is still unconscious of it.

Another sacrifice I must make.

I was strong.Atleast I needed to get strong.My arm grabbed the Akuma's arm.Not realeasing him.I held his arm.

"ALLEN! run!" I shouted

"Take Fou!" I added

"NO..." Allen yelled

"DO IT!" I yelled

"If you die now, my life will be of no use!" I shouted."Tiara wouldve wanted you to do this." I shouted

Allen picked up Fou, and started off.

"Get of me you!" The Akuma yelled.

Was he playing me? He could throw me into the wall.But...he just let me stand there.That bastard.He was giving me hope.A dead hope of me living.

"Enough play and games." The Akuma laughed

"Your dead..." he finished

Again,at my heart.Pierced at the heart again...Could I take this pain?It took all my strength to stand up.But being able to hold onto the Akuma had purely taken away all my abilities to do anything.

I was gonna die...for sure.I was positive about it.Thankyou.Everyone.

ALLEN POV

Carrying Fou, I ran away.Some loser I was.Why didnt I have the nerve to save her?My neck grew light.Too light.

...

What? Why...

"It never drops." I thought as I bent over to pick it up.My hands wrapped around the necklace.Then it hit me.

"Tani!" I yelled."Be ok!Be ok!Be ok!"I yelled as I turned back to save Tani.

Was I an idiot? Was I actually planning to leave Tani?But why the necklace...Tani, you're hiding something.Something important.

"Allen!" Bak's voice screamed.

I knew he couldnt resist.Your friends life will always be more important than yours.

"Go!" Bak whispered

"Save her!"Bak yelled

"Save the ones you love."

"And every single one of them." Bak said while holding Fou in his arm tightly, tears drowning out his eyes.

"Bakk.Idiot.Im not dead!" Fou stuttered

"I know! I know...Its just I cant believe I almost left you." Bak whispered

"Bak..." Fou murmered

TANI POV

My body feels like its gonna snap.So fragile.

ThankGod Ima die a hero.A hero...of my bestfriend

...AND MUCH more.

Im floating up? Yea... Wats gonna happen now? My prince charmings gonna run in and save me? lol. Let watever happen be.Let it be...

Im breathing...and a voice...It hurts.

"Where is she?" the muffled out voice screamed

"You wanna see her? She's right here!" Another voice shouted

Then the pressure hit.A foot slammed right down on my stomach sending me back down into the waters.

"You bastard." The muffled voice screamed

Allen...you idiot.Why'd you come back?

I could feel the pressure lesten as my body gently floated back up.

My eyes slinted open.(is that even a word? slinted.lol)

Allen was getting pummeled by the Akuma.

"Idiot." I stuttered

Allens body heavily slammed down into the waters.

"ALLEN! Tani!" Another muffled voice came running in.

He was holding someone.Fou?

Dammit.My eyesite sucked right now.

blood the last thing I saw.Bloood. Lots of blood.Screaming.

My energy was coming back.And disappearing at the same time.My eyesite cleared up.What was that?

My energy died again.What was it? Id have energy one moment, and feel like I was about to die the next.

My energy came back.

"Bak..." I murmered with my head slightly above the water.

Allens arm reached out of the water.Something was protecting Bak and Fou.A white substance.

BAM!

My eyes darted back to the source of the substance, Allen. It was his innocence.

Whenever it protected Bak, my energy would just completely absorb from my body.Was he using my energy for his innocence?

Thats not fair.I need my energy too!

I wasnt the only one that noticed that my energy was being drained away by Allen.

Maybe...my life was related to Allen's life more than I thought

Maybe he needed me and I needed him.

The white substance flew towards Allen's arm and then it happened.He rose from the water.A certain look on his eyes.Hair flying up with the intensity of the innocence.And a stern grin.

It happened too fast for me to even know what was going on.

"Ow." I squeaked as the Akuma held me up by the neck.

"Spare me, and Ill spare the girl." the Akuma shouted

Too bad Allen was fast.The Akuma was dead once Allen touched it.

The Akuma dropped me as he disenegrated in the air. Allen's arm snaked around my waist as he caught me and pulling my body close to his chest.Allen whispered something.Something, God let me hear.

"Sorry." Allen murmered

and I passed out smooth.

ALLEN POV

"Im sorry."

"Im sorry."

"Right Tiara?"

"Whoever you are Tani, you are part of my life whether I like it or not."

"I bet Tiara wouldve been proud."

"Very Proud." Bak cut in.

"Yea..."

"Hows Fou?" I asked

Bak flinched as he pulled Fou in closer.

"She'll live." Bak whispered

TIARA POV

"Where am I?" I murmered

"Again...im lost," I said with a giggle

My head darted back and forth.I spotted the calender as I got off the bed and looked at it

"The attack...was Feb 6."

"Its February 14!" I yelled

I darted out the room as a piercing pain appeared in my right side.Blood was draining though the dress.

"What happened?" I asked myself

ALLEN POV

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Bak asked

"Yes." I whispered

"Tani has been injured because of the exorcists...and she is important to me."

"Tell me when she wakes up." I said

"and when she wakes up, tell her she was special.real special." I finished

TANI POV

"What the hell?"

No ones here...

I ran frantically to each room.Now came the scientist's room.I ran in, hiding the pain in my side.

"WAIT!" I yelled

Allen was trying to leave me.In hell is that going to happen.

I want to restart a life with him.Now that I know, I can somehow protect him.But still, Tiara will NEVER be revealed

I am no longer deadweight

ALLEN POV

I walked into the Ark as I turned around to give one last bye, _**she**_ came in

"WAIT!" Tani yelled

Her arm was completely around her waist.Once again, she was hiding something.

"Tani!" I shouted with shock

"Take me with you.!" she asked

"Take me..I want to start a life with the exorcist." I continued

"No, you got injured..." I replied..

In reality, I wanted her to come.But it was entirely my fault that she was badly injured.I couldnt risk it.

"You need me and you know it," Tani replied

"What?"

"Bak! You saw it.His innocence reacted off of my energy." Tani replied

Bak nodded in reply.

no...

although I was happy inside.I couldnt help but imagine her getting hurt.

It was like letting Tiara get hurt.

Something I'd never do.

"You need her.She's right." Bak started

I gave everyone a questioning look.

I was confused...completely.

"Lets just say your innocence will only work if she's there." Bak answered

Tani stood there.Hands around her own waist.Frowning.She never frowned.Unless...she was serious.

"NO." I answered

"Well too bad!" Tani yelled jumping onto the Ark.

"Start it!!" Tani yelled

"No.Wait!!" I yelled frantically

"Bye everyone!" Tani yelled with a grin

"Make sure you and Allen get your asses back here!" Bak yelled

"We will!" Tani yelled

"And Lenalee will be here with us!" Tani yelled with a giggle

I looked down at Bak's blushing face.

I guess she was right.

She's a part of my life whether I like it or not,

and well...im liking it.

"Bye!"I SHOUTED

"Tell Fou I said Bye.!!" I yelled

TANI POV

I smiled nonstop.

Its been so long since I've felt this happy.

"Thankyou." I whispered while turning to Allen.My hands wrapped around his.My other hand waving to all my friends and family.

"No, thankyou."Allen whispered in reply.

We were now floating away.The asian headquarters was no longer in view.The only thing I could feel was Allen's hand in my own.

!

The pain in my side.It hurt.Blood was draining through.I could feel it.But it was too dark for Allen to see.I wasn't planning to tell Allen either.He'd get too worried.

ahhh.the sacrifices i make.Allen better be thankful!

But it was an unbearable pain.My legs gave out as I fell over.Half standing, half leaning over.

"Tani! Are you okay?" Allen asked

"Yea.. Just a bit tired.Could I rest on your shoulders for a bit?" I asked

"Go ahead.Are you okay? We can turn around." Allen answered

"NO!" I yelled

"no.." I whispered

"Keep on going.Never look back!" I whispered

Although it was dark, I could see Allen wince back at my words.Those were the same words I told Allen in the note.

The pain was aching but I could take it

Allen went through so much more.

I could take a simple wound

unless I dont blead to death.

"Tani,its ok.You can continue leaning on me." Allen whispered

"Im fine." I said

"No.I want you to lean on me."Allen said with a laugh

"Allen..." I murmered

"What?" He asked as a bright shade of red crossed his face

"Your sucha loser!!" I said with a giggle

"HEY!" Allen yelled

"Just trying to help!" he continued

"Your just so cheezy!"I laughed

ALLEN POV

"I think I love you." I whispered with a voice not even I can hear.

"Wat!?" Tani asked with a blank look

"nothing." I quickly replied.What was I thinking? Tani will never be able to replace tiara.No matter how hard I try to imagine them as one.They are two different people.I love Tiara.Not Tani.Wait! Tiara is my bestfriend.I dont love her.I think...

It is just evil to use Tani as an impresssion of Tiara.

OVER AT EDO WITH LAVI,LENALEE,AND KROWELY.

LAVI POV

"Edo..." I whispered. "NO!!"

"This cant be happening..."

"Lenallee!!" I shouted

"Whats happening to her?" Kanda questioned

"Lavi!" Kanda yelled

"She...thats her innocence." I replied with a soft murmur

TANI POV

Glancing at Allen to see if he noticed my injury, I held on to my waist only to result with the blood staining my hand.

"Tani...Are you okay?" Allen asked

"Yea! Why wouldnt I be?" I asked with a grin

"You look like you're gonna pass out any time now, and you keep holding your stomach." Allen replied with a whisper

"cramps..." I said with a giggle

That was a stupid lie.Im getting worse at lying.

"cramps?!" Allen laughed as a tinge of red crawled over his face.

"Thats what happens when you get through puberty." I giggled

"puberty?" Allen questioned

"Dont tell me..." I whispered

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT puberty IS!" I yelled, while pointing my finger towards Allen

Allen pushed my finger away as a smirk replaced the blush.

"I know what it is! Im not an idiot." Allen replied

"Well why did you make it sound like sucha question?" I questioned as I inched my face towards his.

"Because you arent even embarrased to say your going through puberty!"Allen laughed while giving me a soft poke at my wound.

Ahhhh

That hurt!

Allen stared at his finger.It was stained with a red color.

"Now, I dont believe I heard anything about girls bleading through their stomach during puberty." Allen asked

I remained quiet as Allen figured out what was going on.

"Move your arm, Tani" Allen said in a stern voice.

"Move your arm!" He shouted as I hesitantly stepped back.

He grabbed my arm as I took more steps back and pulled me towards him.

"Your injured." He saiid bluntly

"I...I didnt know." I lied

IDIOT!

"Dont lie!" Allen yelled

"Why didnt you tell me?" Allen questioned with anger

"I didnt know!!" I shrieked

"Tani..." Allen murmered

"I cant continue taking you with me if there's a chance you can bleed to death." Allen said.

"I...I" My nonstop stuttering annoyed even me.

"Do you need help bandanging it up?" Allen whispered

"Yes" I whispered

Great.The mood was completely ruined!

"Allen!Allen!Can you hear me? Your coming into Edo.Get ready!" The speaker spoke.

"Shit!" Allen whispered

"Can you deal with the injury for now?We have no time." Allen said hesitantly

"yea.." I whispered

"No...you can barely stand."Allen whispered

"Get on my back." Allen finished

"Piggybackride?" I asked with a grin

"Sure Tani..Sure!" Allen laughed

I jumped onto his back as I rested my head on his shoulder.He had a BIG back.

ALLEN POV

I could feel Tani's petite form rest against me.The blood from her wound was staining my cloak.I need to be careful.

TANI POV

His back was warm.But I could feel my whole body become cold.How much blood have I lost?

Looking into the view, I saw Lenallee.

"Lenallee..."Allen whispered

Still in love with her arent you Allen?

"LENALLE!!" I shrieked as I saw what was happening

She was being attacked by the Earl and his "followers"

Glancing from view to view, I noticed another.

"Yu..." I whispered

"Kanda?" Allen whispered."How do you know his name?" Allen questioned

Think Tani.Lie.

"We've gone through this, Tiara told me everything." I whispered

"He...is exactly what I imagined." I said with concern.

"How'd you imagine him?" Allen asked

"Serious, but friendly deep inside." I whispered

"You got that wrong!" Allen laughed

"No! Tiara says you just need to get to know him." I said

"Well, he'll be happy to see you." Allen whispered

"Why?" I asked

"Tiara was a sister to him." Allen answered

"Im not Tiara." I answered

"You are her twin though." Allen said while turning his head and giving me a grin.

"I am not...Tiar" I started

"Dammit! How long does this Ark take?Lenallee's getting hurt!" Allen said while cutting me off.

"We're here" I whispered

The ark tore through the air.

"Hold on tight!" Allen yelled as I hid my body behind his.

"TIGHTER!" Allen yelled as the pressure was ripping me off.

I held on to him tightly.I missed them.I missed Lavi,Lenallee,Master Cross,Kanda,everyone.

Will any of them realize my secret? Never.I have worked SO hard to make Tani.

Exiting the Ark, Allen stopped The Earl's attack.

"WELCOME! ALLEN!" The Earl shrieked

I hid behind Allen's back as his hands wrapped around Lenallee's waist and held onto her.

A strong surge of air flew at us.Lenallee was crying into Allen's chest while I tried my best not to fly away.

"Welcome,Allen!" The Earl screached again

His attention was turn towards me once he saw me hiding.

"Might I say Allen, she looks a lot like Tiara." The Earl taunted

"But didnt she die? Oh my, yes.She died because you werent there to protect her." The earl continued

The Earl looked like an idiot, but he wasnt.He wanted to make Allen mad.It was working.

It was like that one time at the headquarters where his innocence reacted with power too strong for his own good.Allen wasnt thinking.His innocence reacted off of my own energy.My grip slowly loosened as I dropped.Pressure pulled on my back as I free falled.Looking up, I could see Allen's worried look.Wat now? Is it the end of me?Im not gonna be gone that fast.The wind tore through my wound.It hurt like hell.Am I gonna do anything?I said I wouldnt let myself die, but Im doing nothing.I tried to move but it was of no use, I was in too much pain.To me, it felt like I had atleast 3 minutes, but in reality, I only had a mere couple seconds.I closed my eyes hoping the impact wouldnt hurt as much.

Nah it didnt hurt at all.Rather comforting.It was warm.A beating sensation was pressing against my shoulder.Was this how it felt to die?

Why are we scared of death if this is how it feels?

"Tiara?!" A familiar voice murmered

I had not open my eyes.But once I heard that voice.My eyes flashed open.Kanda.

He saved me.

The warmth came from his body.The beating sensation was his heart.The comfort was the familiarity of this hold.How many times have Kanda held me? He held me close.A smile pulled out on his face.

"TIARA!" He yelled

He hasnt changed.A large grin appeared on my face.At this moment, I couldnt help it.

"No.Tani." I quickly replied

I struggled to get out of his hold but it was no use.Kanda was in the moment.He missed me.Or atleast he missed Tiara.I missed him too.I didnt struggle.I just hugged him back.I kinda missed that smile.All of the smiles.

"Tani!" Lavi yelled

Kanda looked up and glared at Lavi.

"Tani?" he questioned

"Tani" I answered

"Why are you here?" Lavi yelled

"I...I...can protect myself." I answered

"Not from what I saw." Lavi started

Kanda stood in front of me as if he was protecting me.

"Tani or Tiara.That smile is the smile I once knew and cared for." Kanda said

"And I will protect her." Kanda ended

"You saved Allen." Lavi said ignoring Kanda.

"why?"Lavi asked

I tried my best to think of a decent lie.I could tell them what I told Allen.But...I wasnt thinking.I directed my attention towards the sky.Something was moving towards us.

"Move!" I said tackling Lavi to the floor.

Kanda's sword crossed with Tyki.

Tyki...the evil man that caused Allen so much pain.

"You!" I said while getting up.

"Tiara! Watch out." Kanda said w.o concern of his safety

My energy was slowly getting drained by Allen.I could feel it.But hatred filled me once I saw this man.And so did my energy.

The devil he was!

I would kill him the moment I found a way.

But there was no way.Just jumping at him and pummeling the shit out of his face.

Was exactly wat I just did.

Not thinking, I jumped infront of Kanda's sword and slapped the devil.My anger was pouring out with each breath I took.He just held his cheek.A smile crossed his.My irrational thinking caused pain for both me and my friends.But I didnt know.His deadly hands wrapped around my neck as he pulled me in to him.I was acting as a hostage.

"Lets make a deal." That devil Tyki announced.

"You can have her if we get her." Tyki said pointing to Lenallee.

The Earl noticed this and came to Tyki's side.Allen came with Lenallee weeping in his arms.

"So?" The Earl questioned.

Tyki's hands muffled out my voice.I watched as Lenallee's head came out from Allen's chest.She started to walk towards us.Small baby steps that contained bravery in each movement.Bookman appeared and grabbed Lenallee so she would stop, but it was of no use.Was she the heart? She was by far more important than me.I couldnt let my mistake cause them the end of the world.I wanted to tell them to leave me alone but Tyki's hand was in the way.My mouth opened.Then it closed.I licked my dry lips and bit down on his hand causing blood to gush and Tyki reacted.At that spur moment, I was able to let my heart out.

"Dont you dare come here Lenallee.Are you selfish or what? How would I feel?" I screeched

Tyki stared at his bleeding hand.A piercing pain crossed my face.That bastard slapped me.

"I never liked you." He murmered

"Well thats fine" The Earl laughed.

"We will be having your innocence later anyways.She could be of use.Might I remember, I had a friend that always wanted her body." The Earl laughed

"What?" Allen questioned

Poor kid.He was confused.It was alright.I just did a purely good deed.

"bye,guys" I murmered as tears blurred out my vision.

Then I was gone.I was gone along with the Noah.

KANDA POV

"What the hell just happened?" I yelled frantically.

This wasnt like me.

"The moment I see her, she is taken away from me again?" I yelled.

"Shutup!" Allen yelled

"Your not the only one that cares." Allen shouted

I remained silent.We all remained silent not knowing what to do.

TANI POV

My eyes tore open as I glanced around the room.It was nice.A lavender scent pervaded throughout the room.The walls were a dark marroon color.It was an extremely large room.A bed that looked as if it could fit 10 people laid about 5 feet away from me.My legs reacted on its own as I tried to stand up and was immediately pulled down once again.

"Chains?" I whispered

My legs were chained up so I wouldnt leave

Wat exactly was I thinking?

Im still a prisoner.I looked back down at my surroundings again and noticed one thing, the place looked familiar.But not a familiarity that I liked, it bothered me.

"So you've woken up princess." A deep voice spoke

"Tiara..." The voice continued

"Im sorry.Its Tani," I spoke cautiously

"Tiara...Im hurt.Do you not remember me?" The voice spoke as he emerged out from the dark,

My eyes winced as I tried to figure out the person that stood before me.

"Still trying to figure me out?" The man asked

"Ill give you a hint my princess." He continued

Princess?

What a wierdo

"Toya" the man spoke as he took another step

"Toya" I whispered as it all flashed through me

"Do you remember me now?" he questioned

My hands frantically yanked at the chains hoping this would set me free.

"No" I gasped

"No!" I yelled

"Get away from me!" I said pulling my arms away from the chain causing cuts to appear on my wrist.

"Now dont do that to yourself my princess." He said with a devilish grin.

His fingers slowly made contact to my face and stroked my cheek with his rough fingers.I reacted off of instinct and moved away from his hand.

"All actions have consequences." He spoke softly as he grabbed my neck and slammed me up against the wall.

My breathing soon became desperate gasps for air.

"I love you." He whispered as his face inched closer into mine.

What kind of sick wierdo beat the one he loved.

"But dont forget that you will have punishments for not behaving right."He spoke releasing me from his grip.

"Why?" I questioned

"Just dont do anything wrong." He said with amusement in his voice

"No...Why am I here?" I asked not making eye contact with the "person" before me.

"Do you not remember anything from before?" he asked

"No..welll" I stuttered

"What about Allen?" he questioned

I stood up immediately from that remark as I searched the room for Allen.

"Where is he?!" I shouted

"I dont like him." Toya said in monotnous tone.

"He took you away from me."

"Allen did nothing!" I yelled

"You were about to be my personal princess completely.But he kidnapped you." Toya whispered

"He stole you!"

"He loved you."

"But I loved you first!"

"He did nothing! You stole me.It was supposedly love at first sight and declared marriage when I simply refused.Just because you had power,wealth,and fame you believed I could be bought so simply." I yelled.

"Shutup.You can be a bitch at times.I think you need some clearing up." he spoke in a mean tone.

"I do love you.But he was slow and didnt declare his love till later.So I win."

"Allen is just my friend.Only friend.Stop being an idiot!"I yelled

"So that bastard hasnt even told you he loved you has he?" Toya questioned

"What are you saying?We're friends." I asked trying to make a point

"Lets forget that argument my princess." He said changing the subject

"NO! What am I doing back here?Tell me this instant." I screamed

"Someone gave you to me.I owe that person tons.He reunited me with my lover." Toya whispered softly

"Who? Ill kill him!" I yelled

"Now,now, my princess.You owe him too.He brought you back to me where you will live as a princess.Isnt that better than getting pummeled by those Akuma with Allen?" He said stressing the word "Allen."

"Id rather die with Allen then live with you." I said adding venom in each word

"That really hurt.Give me a kiss and I'll spare you." he laughed

"In hell I would kiss you.Do you think Im some sort of prostitute?" I screeched

"Actually, I would say you are quite the prostitute.You wanna know the truth?" he asked

"hm." I murmered

"You were sold to me.I gave away 3 human bodies just for you." He said with that devilish grin.

"That Earl really knows what I like." he added

"What?" I gasped

"three bodies?EXPLAIN!" I yelled

"Explain what?He came to my castle with you in his arms.He set a price.I offered money.But he only took bodies so I tried my servants but he only took up strong royal bodies.Thats when I killed my parents and brother for you my princess." Toya laughed with amusement

"You killed your parents?" I yelled

"Do you not have any emotions?" I yelled

"I do.But from what I heard, you dont!" He said.

"The hell are you trying to say?" I screamed

Anger was bubbling inside me.I was MAD!

"Do you think leaving Allen was sucha unselfish thing? Well I would have to say it was cruel! You lying to him and making up a Tani was even crueler." He spat out at me.

"What?" I asked

"He was miserable.You were like a drug that he needed so bad." Toya laughed

"No more talk.You might fall in love with him." Toya added

"You bastard! Allen is my best friend and once he finds out wat youve been doing, he'll kill you and your sorry ass!" I shouted trying to sound strong.

"Doubt it. I'll kill him."Toya stated to simply.

I need to anger him.I need to make him hate me.That bastard,

"You know why I left you? Because your an asshole that cant find love for himself.I was never even yours to begin with.I was Allen's.I loved him.He was my life," I said with my taunting tone.

I didnt love Allen.But this was the easiest way to anger him.But why did I need to anger him? Oh yeah.I hated him.Simply hated him.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" He yelled slamming me up against the wall again

"Did I not say there will be consequences?" He yelled.

"I really do love you.I wasnt planning to do this.I was gonna have you fall in love with me deeply then we would do it.But I guess Its gonna have to be forced" He yelled once again.

"What did he mean?" I thought.

"You wont be able to leave me." He whispered

"Bastard.I'll leave this hell hole once I find a way" I murmered

"Not after what we're done with." He laughed

"What are you saying?" I asked with a threatening tone.

"Your not gonna leave your child without a father are you?" He asked

I flinched at his words.I was gonna get raped and I knew it.

"Your smart, you know whats gonna happen" he said agains caressing my cheek.

I wasnt about to give up.

My arms yanked against the chains so I'd be set free, only to have them automatically tightened.I was now immobile, weak, and vulnerable.

ALLEN POV

"What are we going to do now?" Kanda asked

"We continue what we've been doing, and let Tani be." Bookman replied

I gave him a glare.

"NO.We arent leaving Tani." I answered

"Im with the beansprout." Kanda replied

"She's dead by now." Bookman answered

"Actually..." A voice said with a laugh

We all turned around.

"Tyki!" I yelled charging at him.

He held onto my arm before throwing me onto the ground.

"I'll help you.I dont like Toya." he whispered

"Toya?" I questioned.

"TOYA!" I yelled as I remembered all the pain he had put me and Tiara through.

"I see you know him." Tyki replied

"You can go." I whispered.

"I know where he lives." I ended.

"Bye!" Tyki laughed while flashing a grin

"Allen, explain before I go insane." Lavi whispered

Lenallee sat on the side, weeping, because of her, Tani was in danger.Lavi comforted her.

"Toya, he caused me and Tiara so much pain.He probraly thinks Tani is Tiara.Basically, Toya fell in love with Tiara even though she was only 11.He declared marriage.If she wouldnt marry him, he would kill me.He kidnapped me and put me in a jail.Tiara being Tiara didnt even think about it.She knew what she had to do.I could hear her crying.She was obviously scared.That guy was a maniac.Whenever Tiara would cry, he would slap her across the face and then just call her princess.The day of her marriage, I managed to escape the jail.Tiara was sitting in her room smiling.She had on her wedding dress and she looked...beautiful.She looked happy.I didnt want to take away her happiness.So I left." I explained to everyone.

"The hell.Why did you leave?" Kanda yelled while standing up.

"Im not done!" I yelled

"Half a year later, I heard that Toya declared war with the neighboring country because Tiara wasn't happy.Thats when I returned to the castle, I found Tiara in a prison.I snuck in.I broke her out of her chains.And we escaped.When Toya found out Tiara was gone, he declared war with 2 more neighboring countries.He destroyed them both.After he let out his anger, there was a wanted sign up.The reward was money, enough money that could last us 5 lifetimes.Thats when we met Cross, and he protected us.The wanted sign was taking down.I guess he's still crazy about her." I finished

"The hell is wrong with people nowadays." Lavi whispered

"Im going." Kanda said walking in the other direction.

"No you arent!" Bookman yelled.

"This is Toya we're talking about.He'll kill anyone,and he has the strength too." Bookman replied

"You were all there wen those two countries were destroyed!" Bookman ended

"Thats right, he is an exorcist too.Atleast he has the powers." I said

"I dont care,Im going." Kanda whispered while giving me a look.

"You know Im coming too." I said in relief.

Everyone gave each other looks, and knew what they had to do.

TANI POV

"Dont touch me!" I yelled.

"That yell doesnt scare me.I find it rather cute." Toya laughed

"You know that is a cute dress, but its hiding your body.I dont like it," Toya said twirling his finger against the brim of my dress.

"Iloveyou," he whispered into my ear as I felt him pull down my dress.

I was pletely.If I wasnt, I wouldve slapped him by now.

His hand rubbed my stomach while his other hand held my chin up.A forceful impact came upon my lips within seconds.I wiggled around as much as possible only to be pressed down against the floor.His index finger played with the hook of my bra.A perverted grin flashed across his lips as the hook snapped.I winced back at the pinching snap as he picked up my bra and threw it to the side.I held in my tears as I knew his next thoughts.His hands carresssed my left breast as his lips smashed into mine not giving me time for air.

"This is..this..." I gasped

"This feels good?" Toya said answering me.

"No!This is rape you bastard!" I shouted

He never answered my insult as he continued his "kissing." He looked up at my teared eyes and looked at my legs.In a matter of seconds, my last piece of undergarments came off.I closed my eyes trying to hide my embarrasment.Toya continued his kissing as his lips pecked to my neck and down to the crook of my neck and again down to my chest.The small pecks soon became long sucks and moans.He sucked on my nipple causing it to harden immensly.My eyes flashed open knowing I wouldnt be able to escape.I stared at him sucking on my breast but in a flash second, a rough feeling went up my womanhood.I yelped in pain as his devilish grin returned.Toya continued ramming each of his fingers in as I gasped.It hurt.

"your wet." he whispered

I didnt answer

"and ready." he ended

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and shirt.Pulling of his outerclothing, he was only left in a pair of boxers.Thats when he stopped and gave me a smile.

"I want this to be comfortable for you," he said with a smile.

He started to unhook my chains.

Here's my chance to escape.Not.

He grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the bed nearby.Pulling down his boxers, one hand still holding against my wrist.My bare skin touched his, while I flinched back.

"It will hurt for a bit.But you wont regret it later." He whispered into my ear.

I held my breath as I felt it rush into me.It had a pinching pain that was bearable, but my pride had been destroyed.

His thrusting grew faster and harder.

I was at my climax.My back arched back as he pulled out from me.At one last minute, he kissed me.

"Im sorry," I whispered

"for what?" he questioned as he layed beside me.

"I'll love you.Just dont hurt Allen." I replied

"Thats what I like to hear." He said with a laugh

"Leave them alone." I whispered

"I just need you to say I LOVE YOU." he whispered into my ear.

"iloveyou," i whispered with no life.

"i do to." he said giving me a rough peck on the cheek

Apparently, he didnt notice it was a lie.

I didnt care anymore.I wouldnt be able to let Allen see me like this.

I could feel his arms slip under me and lift me up.I was still naked as he put the chains on me once again.He left the room as he threw a robe on my body.

I layed there not caring if I died now.

Days Passed.

I honestly didnt want Allen to see me rite now.It felt as if the only reason Allen needed me was my smile and I had lost it.

I sat there, as Toya threw the robe on me again.As he was about to step out of the room, the room started to shake.I turned to the side of the room as I saw something that melted my heart.Allen and everyone else was here to save me.A part of me was yelling at me to smile.But it wouldnt come out.

I looked over at Toya who simply wore a small grin.

Allen and everyone else approached Toya as he stopped midway at the sight of me.Allen's small grin of accomplishment died as he saw me in this state.I turned my face.

I saw Allen's eyes soften as he walked towards me and knelt down.

"tani..."

NO REPLY.

"TANI!" he yelled

no reply.

Allen turned towards Toya yelling.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

Toya grinned as he made eye contact with me.

"Ask her." he replied

"Her eyes..." Allen whispered

"no longer have life." Allen finished.

"you asshole! you took away the life in her eyes!" He yelled

I shrunk back at his words.Could he really tell what Toya had done to me?"

Kanda approached me as he wrapped his arms around me.Allen stared at Kanda and pushed him away from me.My eyes widened at his action.But eased when Allen bent down and hugged me as well as trying to cover me up with the robe.I looked over his shoulder and at Toya.His eyes were burning up with rage.It seemed as if time had

just stopped.Toya gripped his hand on a sword.I was desperately finding words to come out and warn Allen.Did Kanda not see? Lavi? Lenallee? Was I the only one that saw him about to stab Allen with the poisonous sword.My mouth opened.But nothing came out.

"A..aaa..l" I was able to stutter.

My arms wrapped around Allen and was able to push him as soon as I saw Toya charging at him.The sword just happened to hit me at the heart.No, my mysterious power didnt come and save me.I didnt get last words either.I died.But Allen was alive.That was enough to make me pleased.It was really fun though Allen.

ALLEN POV

As soon as I felt her push me, I knew something was wrong.

Before being able to attack Toya back, he was stabbed by an angry Kanda.I came to Tani's side.

She isnt dead.

She isnt dead.

She will live it through.

Feeling her pulse, it was gone.She was gone.My heart was gone.I was done.

It happened too fast.I couldnt believe it.

"Tani." I whispered as a bitter taste appeared in my mouth.I was crying.

"You idiot." Toya whispered

"Your not dead yet.good." I whispered

"Im going to put you through the same pain me,tiara and tani went through." I yelled

"You idiot.Im almost dead." He laughed

"Im not going to let that happen.Your going to live knowing that you killed the girl you loved." I shrieked

"Idiot...you still cant tell?" He laughed once again

"what?" I asked curiously.

"nothing."

I knew it was important and I was gonna get it out of him.

"Tell me!" I yelled

"Tani is Tiara." Toya said with pure joy.

"excuse me?" I questioned

"Are you stupid? I am not going to repeat myself." He answered

How dare he.

Without hesitation, I killed him.

I had gained something.

And lost 3 things.

I gained knowledge.

I lost Tani, Tiara, and my heart.

MONTHS LATER

"Kanda I need to talk to you." I whispered to Kanda as he gave me a hesitant look.

"If its about Tiara...then no." Kanda replied

"Please." I whispered.

"We can do it.It will be all normal again." I ended

"No.." Kanda replied

"Kanda...do you not miss her?" I asked

"I'll miss her more than you'll ever know.But I know what you're thinking and youre thinking to call the Earl so she can come back to life.We're exorcist.We know what happens wen we try to deny God's will." Kanda answered

"No..your wrong.The Earl is not needed in this session." I said with a hopeful look.

At that moment, Kanda looked up with a direct glare into my eyes.

"Whats the catch??" he whispered

"We lose half our life span." I answered

"thats all it takes to bring her back?" He asked

"Kanda..." I whispered

"I'll do it," He ended.

I was right,Kanda would give up his entire life for her to come back.Half his life was a small price to him.

Me and Kanda stood there as we started the ritual.After the first week of her death, I was dedicated to find away for her to come back.After months of research, I found one way.It was scary accurate.

The procession started.Everything went perfectly.It was just right.She'd come back to me.I'd tell her that I loved her, and we wouldnt be bestfriends anymore.We would be lovers.

I was so excited.The calculations were all perfect.Except one.And it was that nothing came out as you wanted it to.

She was called back.Secretly, I had my own room where I layed all of Tiara's possesions and her body.She looked so beautiful as she woke up.A smile was the first thing I saw.But I wasnt the first one she saw.It was Kanda.The moment she saw Kanda, a smile flashed across her face and jealousy ran through mine.

I watched as she jumped foward to hug Kanda and Kanda simply hugged her back.

I was supposed to be the one she hugged.

"I..." I heard her whisper

"Tiara!" He whispered.

"Is that my name?" She whispered

Kanda released her and looked at me.I looked back at him.

"Who am I?" I asked her.

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Who am I?" Kanda asked.

She shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"No," She murmered

"I need to talk to you," Kanda whispered to me.

"Stay here Tiara." He smiled.

"Tiara! I like that name.Can it be my name?" She laughed

"Yeah, it can." I said trying to attract her attention.

"K thanks!" She yelped.

Me and Kanda stood up and out of the room.

"What happened!" He yelled pushing me against the wall.

"I dont know." I whispered.

"Her memory,is gone" He murmered.

"It is alrite." He continued

"We'll just have to wait for her to regain it. For now, we'll act like she is normally Tiara, and remind her of her adventures every once and a while." He ended

I nodded my head in reply.

I followed Kanda back into the room as I saw him lift her up.She had fallen asleep so easily in his arms.

I brushed away my jealousy and tried to direct my attention to the importnat part: that she was back.

Tiara, now that you are with me again, and now that I know that you are Tani, I wont waste the time. I will confess. Cause no matter what anyone says, I love you. It is not longer a mixed emotion of friendship and love.

kelly pham


End file.
